Alcohol and Bikes
by Agrabah's Princess
Summary: Happy is an enforcer, and killer, for a biker gang. Clara is a bartender working in a liquor store, who has been moving from town to town for the past six years. They don't want anything from each other except sex but nothing ever goes right in Charming.
1. Old Haunts

AN: I just got back into SOA and this popped into my head after watching a few of the new episodes. Happy is my favorite character, he seems to fit the biker image perfectly, more-so than anyone else on the show. And besides, I wanted him to have a girl that would be his match. Yes, I know Clara rhymes with Tara, but its the only name that fit. :P I have a few chapters prepared already but I will only update the story once a week, or more.

Chapter One

Old Haunts

Happy needed to get away. He was a Son through and through but he needed time away from all of the shit. Clay asked him to stay in Charming and he agreed. He didn't need long, just to be on his own for a few hours.

On the back of his Dyna, he sped off. Taking the streets at whatever speed he wanted. Near the outskirts of the town, he found the liquor store he normally went to when he wasn't at the clubhouse. Lorst Liquor was a small building with nothing but a gas station across the street, run down homes around the area and a motel two blocks down. Not a lot of people went to that store, which was why Happy preferred it.

There were only two cars in the parking lot, a dark blue, older Infiniti, still in good condition and old man Lorst's truck. Happy parked his bike next to the door of the shop, left his helmet on his seat and strode in.

Happy hadn't been to the store in weeks. Normally when he went to the store Henry had some random person working the shift, sometimes he was there too. It was only five in the evening, he was sure Henry would be there, if his truck was any indication.

Inside the store it didn't look any different, but there was someone behind the counter, reading the New York Times, with their Converse clad feet propped on the counter. Happy didn't linger on the new employee and looked at the scotch and whiskey section. He had a thick wad of cash in his back pocket to fuel his craving for a good bottle of scotch.

There were a few bottles on the shelves that would have set him back a pretty penny and then some, but he wanted something more. Everything really valuable was locked up behind the raised counter, with two of Henry Lorst's best shot guns guarding them. Happy turned around and walked back to the counter, not surprised to see who ever the new person was, still reading the paper.

"Yes?" A bored, female voice asked from behind the paper.

"Scotch," He growled with his raspy voice, his patience wearing thin from being ignored.

There was a short sigh and the paper dropped. Happy was eye to eye with a young woman who had shoulder length auburn hair, pale skin, and stern green eyes that glared at him from behind black rimmed glasses. She was pretty, in the non-conventional way, but Happy didn't much care.

"Any particular scotch?" She asked as she folded the paper neatly.

Happy raised his finger and pointed to the all black bottle, on the top shelf of the display.

The girl groaned. "Just had to be that one." She mumbled as she put her feet down and pushed the chair over to the display and stood on it.

With her back was to him, standing on the tips of her toes, he had a better view of the new girls body. She was a curvy girl, with a plump ass, no taller than five-foot-eight, wearing a long sleeved brown shirt and tight skinny jeans. There was better tail to be had at the clubhouse from a Crow Eater. She unlocked the glass doors and slid them open to grab the bottle, and closed and locked the doors. She jumped straight down from the chair with the bottle in her hands and put it on the counter.

"ID," She said flatly.

Happy had the strong urge to deck the girl. No one had ever had the balls to ask for something like that, even when he was younger. But the hundred and forty pound girl in front of him was practically demanding it. Not to mention it was down right insulting seeing as he was almost half-way through his forties.

From the back there was a little crash and old Henry Lorst came running out. "Clara!" He hissed under his breath. She looked unaffected. "Stock the vodka," He ordered , still whispering to her. She rolled her eyes, but did what she was told. "I apologize about her Happy, she's not quite read in on all the rules." Henry said apologetically.

Happy nodded at the man's concerns and took his wad of cash and pulled two, hundred dollar bills and handed them to Henry. He knew it would cover the bottle, plus tax, and just took the bottle before Henry tried to bag it.

Walking out of the store, he walked by Clara as she stocked the bottom shelves with cheap vodka, not looking at him at all. Happy was mildly curious about her, only because she had the stones to stand her ground but he wasn't going to do anything about it at the moment and walked straight out of the store.

However, waiting for him outside was two Mexican bikers. Their guns were drawn as soon as Happy stepped out of the shop. He didn't have the split second to get out his gun, so he stood where he was and waited for something to happen.

The skinniest of the Mayans grinned. "We got a message for you to deliver to your boss." He said with a thick Mexican accent.

"Don't have the balls to tell him yourself?" Happy growled.

Slipping through the door of the store, with a shotgun trained on the Mayans, Clara walked up to Happy's unarmed side. "How 'bout you all go tell him?" She asked with feign sweetness. They snorted and tried to take a step closer but Clara cocked the gun, making them stop in their step. "Alright boys, my gun is bigger than yours and has a bigger bang, and trust me, I can take off your heads with this sucker before either of you can even think to move." She promised.

Happy glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye. She had the stance of a Marine. She held the gun like a soldier would and from what he could tell from her, she would actually shoot them if they tempted her. He was almost turned on.

"Guns away." She said slowly.

The two Mayan's looked at each other for a moment and the skinner of the two still thought he had the upper hand and tried to say something while walking closer to Clara.

She blew off two rounds at their feet, making them both jump. "I swear I will kill you. Get on the bikes and get the fuck out of here." She ordered coldly.

They shared a worried look and shoved their guns in the back of their waist band and straddled their bikes and took off. Clara didn't put her gun down until they were gone from sight, and even held the shotgun with the same precision as a skilled soldier.

"Does trouble follow you everywhere?" She asked tiringly.

He ignored the question. "Thanks," He grumbled.

"Uh huh, just so you know, next time that happens, I'm shooting you too." She said casually as she walked back in the store with the shotgun. Happy could see Henry's head popping up over the counter just barely as Clara walked back in.

Happy was even more curious about Clara, but any questions he might ask her had to wait, he needed to call Clay and let him know what happened. He straddled his bike and called Clay on his cell phone.

"Clay," The older man answered gruffly.

"The Mayan's just showed their ugly faces in Charming." Happy rasped nonchalantly.

Clay cursed under his breath. "Do we need a clean up?" He asked quietly.

"No," Happy said coolly.

"You didn't kill 'em?" Clay asked confused, almost disappointed.

"Didn't have the chance." Happy answered casually.

"What?" Clay asked, still baffled by the thought of his go-to assassin not killing someone from a rival MC.

"New girl at Lorst's scared them off with one of his shotguns." Happy answered, his lips twitching into an almost smile as he remembered the look on the Mayan's face.

Clay chuckled. "Think she'll go to the cops?" He asked seriously.

Happy glanced over his shoulder into the store. All he could see was the New York Times and the soles of Converses. If the encounter affected her at all, she didn't let it show. "Nah," Happy said surely.

"Alright, head back in." Clay said calmly and then the line went dead. Happy snapped his phone shut and pocketed it.

Happy didn't want to go back to the club house when he had just left, but this was something not to be ignored. He took his bike off the stand and sped off, back to Teller-Morrow, with his scotch cradled carefully in the crook of one arm.

Back at the club Opie, Bobby and Chibs were waiting for him. "A girl, really?" Bobby asked amused.

Happy ignored him. "She held a shotgun better than you do." He countered as he strode past them.

Inside the clubhouse Jax and Clay were having a close and quiet conversation, Happy stopped and waited, knowing his place to not interrupt them. "Hap," Clay said, waving him over.

Happy walked over to them and stood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "What did they want exactly?" Jax asked anxiously. He just got Abel back and he was on edge.

"They had a message, but they left before they delivered it." Happy answered.

"Do we need another lock down?" Clay asked before Jax could.

Happy shook his head. "They were two little shitheads, probably just sent to give a threat."

"I want you and Tig to go and send a threat of our own." Clay said patting his shoulder.

Happy grinned at the thought of what Clay was implying. He'd take leaving to kill Mayans over sulking in a dark corner of Charming with his bottle of scotch. Before he left, he made sure he hid the bottle in his dorm and him and Tig were gone as soon as they were fully armed.

AN: Review!


	2. A Normal Day in Charming

AN: I'm glad you all liked this new story! I put a lot of thought into it, so its nice to have feedback. I'll be updating next week with the next chapter. This is from Clara's POV and gives a better explanation to who she is and how she'll work with Happy and the club. And I'm dying to watch SOA tonight!

Chapter Two

A Normal Day in Charming

Clara Miller was not afraid to handle a shotgun. Or any gun for that matter. Her father was a Marine until his dying day and he made damn sure his daughter could protect herself. So when two Mexicans on bikes showed up and pulled Glocks out of their pants, it was second nature to grab Henry's shotgun and shoo them off.

Happy, she had heard Henry call him, was calmer than a clam and only seemed surprised that _she_ was handling a gun. But she got them to leave. And she was still tempted to shoot Happy just on principle but she went back in the store.

Henry was crouched behind the counter still. "What were you thinking? They could have shot you!" He yelled.

"Not before I shot them." She said surely.

He gathered himself from there. "You didn't have to waste the two rounds." He grumbled.

"Is that all you care about?" She yelled frustrated.

Henry shrugged.

Clara scoffed and pushed the chair back in front of the counter, propped her feet up and went back to reading the paper.

Henry left the store an hour later and she was left to man the run down liquor store until two in the morning.

There were half a dozen liquor stores in Charming, of course. Half were brand new, the other half were run down shacks that were close to being obsolete. Clara got herself the first job she could find, which was at Lorst Liquor, three days after she arrived.

She had spent the last six years of her life moving every six months, or less depending on the area. After she graduated college with a BA in humanities, that didn't serve her any good, she got her bartending license as soon as possible because it was something she was good at and she was fully allowed to kick peoples ass for getting rough, and started her journey. Most people she spoke to, that she willingly told her life's story to, thought she was running from something, but there was nothing.

No abusive past. Her parents were both dead, her mom from a car wreck when she was eight and her dad from cancer when she was twenty. She hadn't had a friend since her sophomore year in college. And she hadn't been in a relationship long enough to have a crazy ex-boyfriend.

She only moved because she had nothing better to do with her life. She liked it enough to continue doing it, but it was starting to wear her down slightly. Her and her dark blue 2001 Infiniti G20. But she doubted she would stop any time soon.

Charming wasn't unlike all of the other towns she had stayed in. While they didn't have their own motorcycle club that was so 'active' in the community, they each had their own share of disadvantages. The only thing she didn't like about Charming so far was its lack of bartending jobs, hence her job at the liquor store.

She came across the job by accident. She was staying at the motel two blocks away and had seen Henry put up the help wanted sign just as his old employee stormed out.

It was only her and old man Lorst, who ran the store. He would take the morning shifts, and she had all of the night shifts. She didn't mind, it gave her some privacy so long as she kept everything running smooth. She'd bring books and whatever else to keep her busy until two in the morning and then she'd lock up the store and go home.

It wasn't even her second week on the job, when the motorcycle drama went down. Of course Henry had explained how the MC's worked. That they ran the town and that she was not to piss them off. At all. She had seen them in town before, but they didn't go out of their way to try intimidate her, so she was fine with them and didn't care what business they partook in.

She finished the paper by midnight and only had four more customers by that time. She still had two hours to go, completely by herself. She would have been scared, if she had been raised by a normal man, she was sure, but her father made sure she was only afraid of one thing. Him.

Gunnery Sergeant Ron Miller had been a seedy man, morally corrupt and such, but after everything the Marine Corp made him do, she didn't expect anything less and he was the only man she'd ever be afraid of. He was six feet under in Arlington. A ghost could walk in with an RPG and she wouldn't care, so long as it wasn't him.

Happy, the slightly cranky biker, reminded her a little of her father. Not nearly enough to strike any kind of fear in her, but enough for her to get a little nostalgic. Happy wasn't bad to look at. High cheek bones, lips that looked liked they were skilled at doing dirty things and dark, cold, eyes that had seen and inflicted death. Not to mention the fact that he was easily six-foot-two with a leanly muscled body that most men half his age wanted.

Clara was a little ashamed to admit that she was attracted. She hated the cliché that all girls wanted the bad boys, bikers being the quintessential bad boy. But he could have been working a nine-to-five job and she still would spend some of her time ogling him.

The biker stigma fit him, though. He wouldn't fit anywhere else, not like he did as a biker.

Her mind hadn't strayed far from bikes when the egg timer she set to remind her when it was time to close went off. She grabbed the timer and clicked it off then started lowering the grates that covered the doors and windows, locking them securely as she went around the room. She took the cash from the register and moved it to the safe and locked it, as per Henry's orders and went out the back door, locking that with the set of keys he gave her.

She walked around the small store easily and went to her car with nothing more than her set of keys and her cell phone in her pocket. However, next to her car were two motorcycles. They looked more like Happy's motorcycle than the Mexican's so she didn't worry too much.

"We're closed." She said loudly as she walked up to them.

The two bikers were a tall man with gray hair and a shorter, stockier guy with a mohawk. "You Henry's new girl?" The older man asked.

"I'm his new employee." She answered shortly.

"You scared off the Mayans?" The mohawk sporting biker asked amused.

"Who?" She snapped.

"Clay Morrow," The older man said holding his hand out. Clara stared at him tiringly and he chuckled. "Just wanted to show our appreciation for keeping a Son out of trouble." He said almost sweetly.

"Sure, whatever and no, I'm not going to the cops." She told them bitingly.

"If you need anything, just head over to Teller-Morrow, we'll set you up nice." Clay said with a smile while the other one winked at her.

"Thanks, I think I'll be okay." She grumbled.

Clara didn't spare either of them another glance as she sped out of the parking lot and down the road. She didn't bother hiding where she lived from them, since they could clearly see her turn into the motel. She was too tired to give them any kind of run around.

She parked her car in front of the stairs that led her up to her motel room. She locked her car and dragged herself up the stairs and unlocked the door to the room and locked it as soon as she was inside.

There doors to the left and right as soon as she walked in. The door to the right had the closet and door to the left was the bathroom. Through the small hallway was the king sized bed in front of a long dresser with a TV on top. There was a window on the back wall that looked out into the woods that Clara liked, but that was probably the only thing she liked.

She didn't have a lot of things. The dresser was half full of books and half of clothes. The closet had the plastic containers she kept her books in when she was moving and the suitcases she kept her clothes in and the boxes that held the extra stuff.

Normally when she moved she would donate all of the clothes she brought from her old town and buy new clothes, to make it as fresh as possible. She liked it that way. But she hadn't found the time to do that yet. She usually always had three 18 gallon plastic containers full of books and when she finished one, she'd donate that as well and buy a new book.

Luckily, she had the next day off because Henry closed the store on most Sunday's, and she was going to look for a place that wasn't so close to the liquor store… And not so close to bikers.

She stripped down to her underwear, climbed under the covers she used instead of the hotel sheets and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

The sun streaming in around noon woke Clara up. She didn't want to, but she pulled herself out of bed. She struggled to get to the shower and threw herself in, for a quick five minutes, washing everything she needed in the briefest time.

Out of the shower she dug through her clothes and pulled out the only outfit she ever kept from her travels. It was the only outfit her father ever bought her, just before she went off to college when she was 17. The jeans were a few shades lighter then they had been nine years earlier and the purple shirt was less vibrant than it had been, but she still loved it. Her father gave it to her because she looked like her mother in purple.

She put on the black Converses she had, one of her three pairs, and put her small wallet in her back pocket, along with the her prepaid phone and her keys. She took the boxes out of the closet and started packing up all of the clothes. She didn't take the shoes, since they were still in good condition and she didn't know if there was a store in or near the town that sold Converses. She didn't like other shoes.

She carried the three boxes down to her car and started driving toward the second hand store Henry had told her about. It was across the street from a small market store and a laundry mat. She took the boxes out and pushed them into the store. There were a few people there and they all looked at her strangely when she kicked two boxes along. She brought them to the counter, where a middle aged woman was and smiled, trying to look friendly.

"Donations." Clara said to the older woman.

"You can just put them on the counter." The older woman said.

Clara hauled the boxes onto the counter and the older woman grinned down at her.

"Would you like to look around, I honor exchanges." The woman offered.

"Sure," Clara said, leaving her clothes at the counter and walking to the back of the room.

Clara wasn't one of those girls that was obsessed with shopping, but she liked it well enough. She liked looking through racks of clothes to find something that would fit her personality, as well as her body. She did like that with working at the liquor store she didn't need to dress any kind of sexy, like she would have to at a bar in order to get good tips from the drunks. But, she didn't donate any of her sexy bartender outfits, it took her quite a while to find the outfits that fit and made her look like a million bucks.

There were a few shirts Clara found that she liked and a backpack. The older woman didn't charge Clara anything because she made a donation. Clara went from the second hand store to the supermarket and started shopping for things she needed for the week. There wasn't a lot she needed to get, being that she lived alone and it only took her twenty minutes to get everything.

At the check out line Clara was behind an older woman with long dark hair, with blonde streaks that met the exact definition of biker chick. She was no doubt somehow connected to the Sons in someway but Clara didn't dwell on it. She wasn't the first biker chick she had seen. The woman was struggling with a wedged set of paper towels under her cart and was inches away from ripping it to shreds when Clara knelt down and dislodged it.

"Thanks," The woman said gruffly as she tossed it on the belt.

Clara just nodded.

"You new here?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah," Clara answered with a nod.

"Work in the area?" She continued to prod.

Clara thought about lying to her, but she had a feeling that the woman before her had enough power in the area to find out the truth and to make her pay for lying. Clara didn't want to start any rifts between the locals before she was even there a month. "Lorst Liquor." She answered.

The woman grinned. "So you're the girl that almost blew two Mayan's to kingdom come." She said impressed.

Clara almost rolled her eyes. She wouldn't be surprised if that little incident made it to the Sons of Anarchy newsletter.

"So, what's your name?" The woman asked with a little more admiration that when the conversation started.

"Clara Miller," She answered annoyed, knowing that information would be just as easy to find.

"Gemma Teller," The woman said, still grinning. "If you need anything, just come and find me, I'll set you up nice." Gemma promised with a wink.

Clara only nodded. It was the second time she had been told she would be taken care of. The last time she was taken care of she had her appendix removed. She was sixteen and it was right before her father found out about his cancer. He spent a week with her after she got out of the hospital. That was the last time she was taken care of, by anyone. She was sure she would never go to them for help, unless it involved getting rid of a body. She was sure they could help with that.

Gemma finished checking out and gave Clara a nod as she left. The cashier looked at Clara with a hint of confusion before she started scanning the few items she had.

She only had to pay around twenty dollars for her food, and only had two bags. When she went out to her car she passed Gemma putting her groceries into an SUV.

"See ya some other time kid." Gemma said with a nod.

Clara felt like saying something snapping and bitchy, but she bit her tongue because Gemma oozed subtle power. She still didn't like being referred to as a child. She was closer to thirty than twenty, even if she didn't want to admit it. She went to her car and tossed her bags in the back and took off.

She went back to the motel and put the food in the little refrigerator she had in the room and left again to go shopping for more clothes, since she was going to need them after having donated the rest of her clothes.

She locked her room back up and started driving around Charming, looking for somewhere that sold clothes that weren't leather. Weaving through the streets she found a large lot that had a gate just off the street with a sign that said Teller-Morrow Auto. It was one of two auto shops she had seen and this one was full of bikes and a few vans and SUV's. She had a strong feeling that was where the Sons were based out of.

She made a mental note to avoid that place in the future. There was no where in town she wanted to shop, so she left the town and found a shopping plaza that had a few clothing stores. She didn't wear anything more than jeans and t-shirts. Nothing fancy or overly personal. Old Navy might have been filled with dumb-blonde bimbos but the clothes were comfortable and they had good prices.

After she had enough clothes for two weeks, she went back to the motel to grab all of the clothes she just got to wash later on, then turned and left to go to the rental office in town, unfortunately a few blocks from the epicenter of motorcycle mayhem. She had an appointment with one of the real-estate agents to find a place to live that wasn't a hole in the wall motel.

The appointment didn't leave the office. Clara just sat with them and looked at the printout for over a dozen places. She was attached to a little house just outside of main street but when they explained how close it was to Teller-Morrow, Clara wasn't so attached any more. She couldn't make up her mind and took the printouts with her to the laundry mat and started washing her clothes while she studied the print outs.

There were more bikers in the laundry mat then she wanted to see, but there wasn't anything she could do about it and she knew it. So she just kept to herself and wrote notes over the printouts while she decided which place she might chose while her laundry washed. She only had three loads and she was able to leave before dinner time.

She folded all of the clothes and put them in the back of her car and went to a near by diner for dinner. For once, she found a place that wasn't full of leather, instead it had half of the Charming police force. Clara didn't know who she was more comfortable with, angry bikers or redneck cops.

She took the seat in the farthest corner and ordered the greasiest meal she could find on the menu with a chocolate milk shake. The waitress was a nice girl, didn't ask too many questions and didn't pay too much attention to the boys a few booths over that were ogling her.

"How do you liking Charming?" The waitress, Stella her name tag read, asked sweetly.

"Doesn't live up to its name." Clara grumbled.

Stella chuckled as she set the double, bacon cheeseburger in front of Clara.

AN: Review!


	3. Boozing

AN: This week, in my town alone, I've seen one guy that looked EXACTLY like David Labrava, without the tats, and yeah, I drooled... Then, I saw someone who looked just like Opie driving an old V-W Bus, that looked like it was straight out of the 70's. Its been an odd week. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! SOA is getting crazy, but damn Happy looks so good! Going to work in a few hours, but I wanted to get this out for everyone. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Boozing

Clara had week of peace. Sort of. Some of the other sons came to the store for liquor, just grabbing random bottles and chatting her up. She was sure they were just checking to make sure the Mexican bikers, or Mayans as they called them, didn't show up again. Henry was glad to have the boost in business but she did not want to hear the engine of another Harley.

On Saturday, Henry was getting to leave around six when he stopped in front of here where she stood behind the counter. "By the way, Clay Morrow is probably swinging by to discuss a job offer with you." He said offhand, like he was talking about something simple and meaningless.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She asked, trying not to snap at the man that paid her, even if she felt like she was being passed around like a two-dollar whore.

"Its just for a night, and I figured you might need the extra money, trying to get your own place and all." He offered innocently.

"And if I don't want to?" She asked almost angrily. Sure, she talked to him about renting a place, but he didn't have to bring that into this as some kind of bribery attempt.

Henry chuckled. "Trust me you'll want to." He said cryptically then left her alone to sulk.

With more than eight hours left in her shift Clara wasn't sure if she would see the leader of the Sons, until he showed up ten minutes later. He showed up with another middle aged man with a bit of pot belly and scars on his face from the corner of his lips to his ears.

"Hello Clara," Clay said grinning, walking up to the counter and resting his elbows on the glass.

"Looking for anything particular?" Clara asked annoyed.

"Yeah, Henry says you have a bartending license?" Clay asked rhetorically. He already knew the answer, Clara knew, he just wanted her to answer it.

"Maybe," She snapped.

"I've got a proposition for you." He said scratching his cheek.

"I'm not a prostitute." Clara growled.

"But you are a bartender and I need one for a night." He pointed out with a knowing look.

"Why?" She asked shortly, getting irritated.

"Normally, I've got a hot girl, or one of the Sons but I don't want any extra ass walking around for this and since you've already showed you can take care of yourself…" Clay trailed off with a grin.

"And why should I bartend this little party?" She asked sarcastically.

"Two grand," The scared man said with a thick accent that was a mix between Scottish and Irish.

Clara's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. They were practically offering her over two months of rent for a good place to sling drinks for a bunch of bikers. She wasn't going to say it to him, but she would have done it for a grand.

"No one touches me without a bottle getting broken over their head. I get two guns behind the bar and I pick what I wear." She told him firmly.

"Sounds fair enough," Clay said with a nod.

"How long?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"A few hours," Clay said casually.

"When?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Clay answered.

Clara didn't want to waste her day off bartending, even if it was something she enjoyed but for that much money, she could move past her objections.

"Fine," She agreed.

Clay couldn't help but smile. "I'll send someone to pick you up." He told her smugly.

"I can find my way." She said crossly. She didn't want to be carted around like a child.

"Trust me, you don't want these guys seeing your car." Clay said knowingly.

Clara could only imagine what bikers would do if they could find her car, and by association finding where she lived. "Okay, but I want fair warning before they come rolling up." She countered.

"Your ride will be waiting for you at eleven." Clay said with a nod.

Clara didn't have anything to argue about from there but dammit she wanted to. She wanted to just because she felt like she was prostituting herself. Or at least her services. Even if there was no sex involved.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Clay said as he left with the other biker.

Clara wanted to shoot the both of them with Henry's shotgun but let them leave without issue.

She spent the rest of her shift hating herself for what she did. Her father was rolling in his grave she was sure. He never wanted her to do anything other than get a good job, get a good husband and have nice calm life. Instead she had spent the past six years of her life traveling, taking odd jobs and hanging around questionable people. And now she was going to be serving liquor to people that have probably done just as bad as her father did.

She wasn't worried about it. The only thing she was worried about was what she should wear.

After tossing two idiot teenagers out for trying to buy beer underage, she locked up the store and left praising whatever god there was that the parking lot was empty of any bikes. She drove straight to the motel room, but she wasn't tired. She was used to the shift by then and when she got to her room she poured a bowl of cereal and sat on the edge of the bed, watching whatever corny movie was on at two in the morning on basic cable.

It took her another two hours before she was tired enough to try to sleep. She had covered the windows with thick curtains but they still lightened up when the sun started shining in. Clara had been ignoring the clock, but she guessed it was five in the morning before she fell asleep.

The next day, around one in the afternoon, Clara woke up, still feeling groggy. Instead of getting up and starting her laundry, like she needed to, she rolled out of bed and yanked the curtains open to let all the light in so she wouldn't go back to sleep and picked up the book on the beside table and started reading. She wasn't moving from the bed for the rest of the day until she had to.

She snacked on crackers and water the rest of the day and got through two books. She was relaxed and calm by the time nine rolled around. She was ready to take on all the bikers Charming could throw at her. She went into the shower and shaved her legs from her ankles to her hips. Making sure her legs were smoother than a baby's behind. Her underarms were already smooth from the night before but she wasn't trimming her bush.

No one was getting in her pants, or shorts, whatever she was wearing. She was tending a bar and that was it. At least, she wouldn't get paid to sleep with anyone.

After the shower she used baby oil on her skin because it was subtle and gave her that after sex glow that guys fell all over. She twisted her hair up with bobby-pins to get a wave in her hair that added that little extra hint of sex appeal. She brushed her teeth for five minutes straight and flossed thoroughly while she decided how much make up to put on.

With her teeth spotless and her hair drying she put on her black thong and matching push up bra, feeling more and more like a prostitute with each second. She picked out a black, sleeveless, deep v-neck shirt that showed so much her bra became a part of the outfit and her matching ass-tight skirt but didn't put it on. The skirt was hard to walk in and she wasn't putting it on until she heard the motorcycle roll up. She grabbed her small bag of makeup from next to the TV and brought it into the bathroom and looked at herself.

Normally, she wore long sleeved shirts and jeans and no one saw the tattoos she had. She had Greek written on her left forearm that read 'know thyself' and a Latin phrase written on her other forearm that read 'mindful of what has been done, aware of what will be'. There were two lions on her shoulder blades, sitting and facing each other with different dates above their head, one with a full mane and one that was sleek. Each lion represented her mother and father and the days they died, as they were both Leo's.

The rest of her tattoos were covered by her shirt and would be covered by her skirt. Her legs were bare, because she liked her legs to be free of tats but she hoped the bikers at least respected her a little more for having ink. They probably wouldn't, not with the way she was going to slut herself up, but it was wishful thinking.

She didn't put any cover up and instead used the mascara, eye liner and black and gray eye-shadow. She made her eyes smoky and put on lipstick that was just to make her lips look a few shades darker than they were. She didn't like how she looked with makeup but she knew she got better tips with it. She also used contacts instead of her glasses, knowing they weren't sexy to all.

She started taking out her hair when her makeup was done and the soft waves framed her face nicely. When her hair was done she put on her skirt and started looking for what shoes she should wear with it all. She had a pair of boots that came over her knee with three inch heels and would make men stop dead in her tracks. She would have preferred her Converses, but it wouldn't match what she was trying to exude for the night.

With her clothes on she tucked some cash away in her bra along with her cell and keys and waited for the tell tale sign of a motorcycle rumble through the parking lot. Glancing at the clock, it was almost five minutes after eleven. She groaned and counted the time she had until she had to leave. She wasn't even sitting down for two whole minutes when she heard a loud engine outside her door.

She grumbled and left the room, locking the door and then tucking the keys back into her bra. Walking down the stairs she was met with the same man that had accompanied Clay the day before.

"Not bad," He said appreciatively, waggling his brows at her as he watched her legs keenly.

"Eyes on the road." Clara ordered after she swung onto the bike behind him.

The man didn't wait much longer and sped off toward Teller-Morrow. Clara didn't worry about not wearing a helmet, she wasn't going far and she had a feeling the man she was riding with could handle the short trip.

Not five minutes later they were pulling up to the gates of the auto shop that were closed, but were opened by two men that were the same leather vests, only with a patch that read 'Prospect'. The man parked his bike along with the others and Clara swung right off.

"Thanks," She muttered under her breath.

"No problem Luv," He said with a wink as he put the kick stand down.

"What's your name anyway?" She asked curiously.

"They call me Chibs." He answered while he took off his helmet and hung it on the handle. "Clay's waiting inside for ya." Chibs said nodding at the door.

Clara only nodded and walked from the bike over to the front door of Teller-Morrow. Opening the door and walking in there were at least fifteen more guys, which all stopped once she walked in and studied her intently. None of them were Happy and Clara was almost relieved.

"Well, don't you look the part?" Clay asked amused.

"I've been doing this for a while." Clara said rolling her eyes as she walked through the room, with all of the eyes following her.

"I'm sure." A tall man with wild, thin, black hair said with a cocky grin.

"Remember what I said about touching?" Clara said looking over to Clay.

"Someone needs to be made an example of, and its normally Tig anyway." Clay said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tig asked indignantly.

"If you come near me I have full permission to break a bottle over your head." Clara answered happily.

"Says who?" Tig asked with a snort.

"Him," She said simply, pointing to the President of the club while she walked around Tig and to the bar.

Behind the bar was a mess. The glasses weren't right at all, the liquor was unorganized and she went right to work to make the bar workable while she was bartending, ignoring the fact that all of the club was looking down her shirt over the bar.

It didn't take her long to move everything around so it was more efficient to serve drinks and she blocked out all of the conversation around her until the doors to the clubhouse opened again and familiar foot steps walked in. She glanced up and was met with the same dark, cold eyes she didn't want to see.

His brows were tightly knitted as he looked at her, but she didn't linger on him long, because walking behind Happy was three mean Mexicans, three big black guys and three tall lanky white men. She was in the middle of a serious meeting.

AN: Review!


	4. Natural Talent

AN: My weekly update, as promised! I had another strange Happy sighting, but this time it looked like his son, still hot though. :P Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Four

Natural Talent

The group of biker leaders sat a round table in the corner, with Jax and Clay while the rest of the Sons were spread around the room with Lodi, Mayan and Irish muscle. Happy sat at the bar, watching the meeting outside of earshot, making sure he killed their enemies before they killed his Pres and VP. That and he liked the view he had down Clara's shirt when he glanced over at her. He liked looking at her ink as well. He just liked looking at her, especially when she wasn't talking. A Prospect walked from the table with a grumpy look and went to Clara.

"They want another round." He said sourly, hating the fact that he was reduced to the role of a barmaid.

Clara pulled a tray out and put six shot glasses and poured whiskey into all of them without spilling in under forty-five seconds. She was definitely a good bartender. "Don't spill this one." She told him crossly.

The Prospect wanted to say something smart to her but Happy glared at him pointedly, telling him to take the tray to the table without opening his fat mouth with only his eyes.

Happy went to finish the rest of his scotch from his on the rocks glass, but when he raised it to his lips, it was full again. Since he was sitting at the bar, his glass was always full. He had to put the glass down after a sip because he knew he had to stay alert with the other MC's in the room.

He was on edge with the whole meeting. It was Jax's idea to get a truce going to make sure everyone was safe and they didn't have to worry about their children disappearing or their Old Ladies getting capped, but it didn't sit well with Happy. He didn't unclench until Clay grinned like a mad man and all of them hugged and cheered, sharing a round of Johnny Walker Black to seal whatever deal they made.

Everyone relaxed from there. The Irish were quick to leave and the Mayans followed soon after that. The Lodi crew stayed for a few beers and tried to chat Clara up as she was the only piece of ass and Happy watched as each and everyone of them was turned down with some smart ass remark that made them think twice, but still wanted the same thing. She at least shared a few shots with them. She was four shots of tequila in with two bourbon chasers and the only thing Happy could think of was the country song "Tequila Makes Her Clothes Fall Off" and just hope.

"Hap!" Tig called from the corner where he was huddled with Bobby. Happy glanced at Clara out of the corner of his eye and saw her drying glasses, with no hint of her clothes coming off anytime soon and walked over to his brothers.

"Man, I know she's nice to look at and all, but we're feeling neglected." Tig whined drunkenly.

"Yeah, I thought you liked the skinny bitches." Bobby said laughing. It was true, Happy liked them thin, the meatier they got the less attracted he was.

"You gotta let me tap that, Bro!" Tig begged.

A very drunk Prospect stumbled up to the bar and reached over and tried to clumsily grab Clara's boob, but she twisted his arm and broke an empty bottle of tequila over his head and sent him crashing to the ground. Only a few club members glanced over before going back to drinking.

"Go ahead and try." Happy said, hoping Tig actually did just to see how far he got before she gouged his eye out with a shard off the bottle she just broke over the Prospect's thick skull.

Clay had Opie call Lyla and the other Cara-Cara girls to come over for entertainment around one in the morning when the Lodi club left and it turned into a real party.

Clara manned the bar until five in the morning, which was when the liquor ran out. Almost all of the Sons had been taken to bed by someone, but Clay and Happy remained, discussing what the meeting had meant while they watched Clara clean up the bar.

"Think they'll honor it?" Happy asked after Clay explained the main idea of the treaty he had just set up with Jax and the other MC's.

"For a few weeks at least, I'll take that over nothing." Clay said with a heavy sigh.

Happy nodded in agreement.

Clara was wiping down the counter and Clay nudged Happy. "Take her home, will ya? Gemma is probably already pissed at me and everyone else is either blitzed or dick deep in porn pussy." He said running his hand over his face.

Happy snorted and nodded and followed Clay to the bar where he pulled out a wad of hundreds.

"As promised." Clay said as he handed her the cash.

Clara took the money and counted it quickly. "This is more." She said confused.

"For staying longer," Clay said with a shrug. Clara knew better, he was trying to wet her palate in case he needed her again.

"Right," She said rolling her eyes a little as she folded the money and tucked it into her cleavage.

"Hap, here, will give you a ride home." Clay said clapping Happy on the back. "See you around," He said with incline of his head and he left the clubhouse.

Clara walked out from behind the bar, her feet hurting from standing in her boots for so long, but didn't let it show as she followed Happy out of the clubhouse out to his bike.

"Here," He rasped, handing her his helmet.

"I don't need it." Clara said annoyed.

"Put it on." He ordered, his eyes gleaming with frustration.

She was drunk, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she had lost count of how much tequila she had and that was before the porn stars showed up. And when she was drunk, she was more pliable. So it wasn't that surprising that she took the helmet and put it on her head and fastened it under her chin.

Happy sat on his bike and waited for Clara to climb on behind him. She sighed loudly and swung onto the bike, wrapping her arms around Happy's muscled torso and he took off as soon as he felt her fingers clench his shirt.

He didn't drive like Chibs, he sped fast through the town. He must have known where she lived because he didn't need any directions. He pulled up next to her car and waited for her to get off. She stumbled off, her legs suddenly effected by the alcohol she had imbibed, but regained her balance before Happy got off his bike.

She started walking toward the stairs, gripping the railing as she tried to take one stair at a time. She felt Happy walk up behind her with one of his hands splayed across her back to steady her while she tried to walk up the stairs.

Happy practically pushed her up to her motel room. She pulled her key from her bra without caring that Happy was staring at her chest wondering what else she kept in there and opened the door, throwing it open and leaning against the door jam and looked up at Happy.

His lips were pressed into a line, his eyes were studying her intently and his arms were crossed over his chest, making the muscles of his arms bulge. Drunk, paid and now horny, Clara cocked her head to the side.

"Wanna join me?" She asked quietly.

Happy thought for a brief moment about his other options, all options he had already tried. She was something new, someone he hadn't slept with yet. She was willing and that was all that really mattered.

He took her by her waist and pushed her into the room, shutting the door behind him and flicking the lock. She grinned drunkenly and stumbled over to the dresser where she took out her money, keys and cell phone from her bra and set them down and pulled her shirt over her head.

She turned, leaning on the dresser and Happy looked at her from two feet away. He breasts were obscenely perfect in her bra and there were flower tattoos climbing out from the top of the skirt on her hips. He wanted to peel the fabric off with his teeth and trace the delicate orchids with his tongue.

He walked up to her, stepping between her legs and gripped her hips. She pushed his cut off his shoulders and tossed it away and did the same with his white undershirt. Gazing at his bare chest, Clara almost didn't notice Happy move his hands to the outside of her boots and start unzipping them until they fell off on their own. Moving her hands down his chest, Clara undid his belt buckle and let his jeans fall, giving way to his nakedness as they dropped.

Happy stepped right out of his boots and pants and picked Clara off the dresser and carried her to the bed dropping her unceremoniously and grabbing her skirt to yank off her body. Her black thong followed half way down her thighs. He would have ripped it off if Clara didn't push it down her legs and kick it off while she fumbled to take her bra off and throw it to the wayside as well.

He grabbed her thighs roughly and lifted her legs up, giving himself full access to exactly what he wanted. He was already hard and ready to take her and she was still as compliant, wrapping her legs around his waist, making him fall into her. She cried out, her hips bucking up with him.

She was tight, tighter than he expected from someone older than twenty but he wasn't complaining. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned. "Damn you bikers and your nice biker dicks." She breathed.

Happy couldn't help but grin as he started thrusting his hips. She raised her hips off the bed and met his thrusts to bury himself deeper inside of her, whimpering a little more with each move. He was starting to get lost in the sex and was getting rougher and rougher with her. He expected a pained noise come from her, but she just pulled her leg out from under him and slung it over his shoulder letting him pound into her harder and deeper.

He grabbed her thigh and moved himself over her to get better leverage. She screamed loudly, enough to make his ears ring. He put his lips over hers in order to keep her quiet while he continued to slam into her. She bit down on his lip hard enough to make him growl and snaked her tongue through his lips to tongue-fuck his mouth.

He pushed her down onto the bed, and latched onto the side of her neck and bit down on the crook. She whimpered, and rolled her hips, the way the Cara-Cara girls tried, but they could never roll their hips up and around like the girl under him managed to do. He snapped with that one motion, he went crazy and pounded into her.

She went from whimpering to panting to crying out within a minute. They were both close to finishing and with an uncontrollable spasm Happy met his high while the walls of her pussy clamped down around him and sent him into a spiral of high he hadn't reached in a long time and by the way she clawed at him and screamed some guttural noise that Happy couldn't even understand, she was just as satisfied.

Breathing heavily and loudly, Happy rolled off her, spent and content as he heard Tig say once or twice, and closed his eyes. The sun was seeping in through the windows and under the door, but he was exhausted. He promised himself he was just closing his eyes and would get out of bed, but when he tried to open his eyes again, peeking at Clara as she was rolled onto her stomach with her eyes closed and clearly passed out.

His eyes sealed closed again and he couldn't help himself, tired and empty, he fell asleep too.

Happy never slept well, without the aid of drugs or alcohol, but after the round he had with Clara, sleeping wasn't an issue. After a few hours, Happy finally woke up with the sun pouring in through the windows of the room. When he cracked his eye open he saw the motel room he had past out in, but he bed was empty.

"Morning," Clara said from the bathroom as she walked out with wet hair, fully dressed and her glasses.

He pushed himself up from the bed, still naked as a newborn, and wondered how the girl in front of him was the one he fucked hours earlier. She didn't look like sex fiend he had found she actually was. She had a cup of coffee in her hands and Hap could smell it still brewing.

"All of your stuff is on the chair." She said nodding to the chair in front of him, leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom.

He nodded, groggily, grabbing his pants and shoving his legs into them and fastening the belt buckle around his hips tightly. He knew she was watching him over the rim of her mug, drinking him in along with her coffee.

"Got another cup?" He asked gruffly, rubbing his face to try and get some feeling back.

She made a thoughtful look before she nodded, walking over to the coffee press on the dresser. She poured the coffee into another blue mug and glanced over her shoulder and held a small bottle of Irish cream out to him.

Happy nodded. He always liked his coffee spiked. She poured whole bottle into the mug and swirled it around before passing it to Happy.

"Thanks," He rasped, raising the mug to his lips for a swig of the dark substance.

There were two reasons he liked Clara now, good sex and she made a mean cup of coffee. He downed the rest of the cup in an instant when he glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two in the afternoon.

He put the mug on the bedside table and threw his shirt over his head and tossed his cut over his shoulders while he shoved his feet in his boots. He was about to breeze right past her to leave but stopped and looked down at her.

"See you around." He said coolly.

She chuckled and cocked her head to the side, letting him see the bite mark he made on her. "More than likely, it's a small town." She said dryly as she walked around him and sat on the edge of her bed, turning on the TV and paying him no attention as he left the room, feeling relieved that she wasn't clinging to him, like most women would.

AN: Review!


	5. Business

AN: Still can't believe how crazy SOA is getting. I still love it though. Hopefully Happy makes it out of the season alive, I really do. :\ But other than that, its awesome. I'm still working hard on this story, its my baby. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Five

Business

After the treaty's agreement, which Happy felt like it was hundredth time they had tried to set one up with the Mayans, the Sons had more work to do. They had to help transport Mayan and Lodi supply through Charming to keep it under the radar. Happy was assigned most often, since he was one of the enforcers of the MC. He had been doing runs for two days before Clay switch him with one of the other guys to give him a break.

Hap was sprawled out on the couch, with a beer in one hand and his eyes closed. It was barely five in the evening, but he hadn't had more than two hours of sleep in forty-eight hours and he was feeling it now.

He was contemplating picking himself up and dragging himself over to his room at the clubhouse when one of the Crow Eaters that never seemed to leave crouched down in front of him and put her lips to his ear.

"Need some help big boy?" She cooed.

Happy opened his eyes and saw a pretty blonde with big blue eyes. She was grinning sexily down at him, with her hand on his dick. He wasn't about to turn down a round of sex, even if he was tired.

He stood and grabbed the nameless girls arm and pulled her to his room, dragging her in before he shut the door and pushed her onto the bed. Happy was rough with everything he did, and that included women. He always knew by looking at them if they would be able to handle him and if they couldn't, he wouldn't sleep with them. He wasn't going to hurt a woman if she didn't like it. But it was different for Crow Eaters, Happy couldn't care less, they showed up knowing exactly who they were and what they did, so they expecting to get their brains fucked out of their skull.

The Crow Eater was wriggling out of her little dress and showed she wore nothing under it. Happy only bothered with unbuckling his jeans, too tired to take off any other clothes and took his half hard dick and thrust inside of her.

The Crow Eater was considerably looser than Clara had been. Then again, Happy wasn't surprised knowing how many times he had fucked this girl, let alone the rest of the club. He still was mildly disappointed, knowing he'd have to work harder to reach his own orgasm.

He didn't know how long he tried to get some kind of satisfaction out of the girl, but it came to point where he was too tired to move and just fell onto the bed, leaving the writhing girl. He was still hard and was contemplating jacking off just to cum, but the Crow Eater was always good for one thing, a blowjob.

Without saying, without even looking at her, she started sucking on his dick. He grabbed her hair, most of it fake, and move her head, making sure his member didn't leave her warm mouth. She sucked the cum right out of him until his hips bucked and he emptied his load down her throat.

His breathing became normal and he looked down to the Crow Eater grinning up at him. "Leave," He ordered as he put his dick back in his pants.

She scoffed, but gathered her skimpy dress and left. They knew better than to argue. Happy rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes to sleep, not feeling the same satisfaction he normally had after sex.

He slept for a few hours, waking up to the dark sky and a quiet clubhouse. When he looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly two in the morning. A devilish grin formed on his face as he pushed himself out of bed and left his room with his keys and phone. He left Teller-Morrow for the dingy motel on the other side of town.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he didn't see the dark blue Infiniti he was looking for, but he knew it was two more minutes before Clara was actually off work and however long it took her to lock up, so he waited, leaning against his bike and looking at the entrance of the motel.

She arrived almost ten minutes later and parked next to him. She got out of her car, locked the door, and didn't even glance at him as she walked around his bike to go to the stairs. She was wearing tight jeans and a baggy, long sleeved green shirt, but he still got a little aroused just seeing her. He felt a flash of anger serge through him when she ignored him blatantly, but when he turned his head to look at her going up the stairs, she was peeking over her shoulder and grinning.

He left his bike and followed her up the stairs, taking them two at a time and walking through the door she left open for him. He shut and locked the door and kicked his shoes off there and followed her to the bed.

She was sitting on the edge with her head cocked to the side, where he could still see the dark bite mark on her neck. Her shoes were already off and she was taking her socks off and looked up at him expectantly, waiting.

He shrugged his cut off and laid it on the chair it had been on before and tugged his shirt off, letting it fall where ever and unfastened his belt buckle. She grinned and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it at her feet, then popped the button on the jeans open and went to unzip them but Happy crossed the room and stopped her, grabbing her hands and undoing the jeans himself.

He pushed them down over her hips and was a little disappointed to find white boy-short underwear instead of the thong she had before, but when he got her pants off of her entirely her hips were flattered more by the cut, her stomach was softer and her shape was even more accentuated.

The flourishing orchids were even more noticeable on her skin with the white underwear. The greens, purples, pinks, whites and yellows were still fresh, not even a year old. Happy laid her back on the bed and ran his mouth across the ink one hip and then the other before taking her underwear off and taking a condom from his back pocket. He dropped his jeans and quickly took the condom out of the wrapper and put it over his dick. When his protection was secure, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his hips.

She reached up and grabbed his face and pulled him into his mouth crushing kiss. Her tongue forced his lips to part and she traced the roof of his mouth with her tongue while he worked her bra off. He flipped, with Clara, making her straddle his lap and wrapped his arms around her, clutching her bare ass as he leaned forward and took her hanging bra with his teeth and threw it away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her hips against his thick, hard, cock.

Happy growled low enough to make goose-bumps spread across her entire body as he moved his hand between them to graze her wet core and slip his dick into her. She gasped a little as she moved back to his mouth and let herself fall entirely into Happy's mercy. She started rocking her hips against him and held his lips until he pulled away and moved to latch onto one of her nipples, biting on it hard enough to make Clara buck her hips into him so hard he ended up tugging on her breast and making her squeal and dig her nails deep into his flesh.

She pressed herself fully against his chest as her hips moved in a separate motion, making Happy grunt against her. He gripped her hips and moved her with more gusto, leaving her breast to look at her. Even with her on his lap they were still eye to eye, and she leaned in to take his bottom lip into her mouth and bit on the soft flesh all while she rotated her hips around his lap.

She was playing with him, Happy knew it. But he wasn't going to stop her. It felt amazing to have his cock buried in her, to have her moving around him the way most guys could only imaging and if she wanted to tease him, then he was okay with it.

She twitched her hips again, this time making his eyes roll into the back of his head with an inaudible grunt because her tightness was gripping him more and more and throbbed painfully inside of her. She trailed bites from his lip across his jaw line and to his neck where she took one of the strained muscles into her mouth and bit on it while she felt her own orgasm coming, moving more frantically.

Happy could fell her desperation mounting. Her release was soon and he was sure his would follow close behind and he didn't want her to have the control anymore, he wanted to be the driving force. He flip her again, this time onto her pillows and on her back he grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders and started ramming into her.

She clutching his sides and started speaking practically in tongues while he powered into her until she gave a loud cry and clamped around his dick, milking his own release slowly. While she cried out he was sent into a spasm of jerks until his cum erupted out and with three frantic pumps.

He hovered over her while he caught his breath and let her move her legs back down. Half asleep Clara looked up at him, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Is this going to be a common thing?" She asked breathily.

Dropped his head and nipped down to her ear where he nibbled on her lob for a moment before answering. "Yes," He rumbled, making her entire body shiver.

She took in a few deep breaths and gathered her answer. "Well then your coming here, that clubhouse smells weird." She said firmly.

Happy chuckled and pushed himself off of her, allowing her to roll up in her sheet while he got dressed. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he would wait until two in the morning, and drive to the other side of Charming, just to have sex with her. She was too good not to have. He was sure at some point he would be tired of her, but for the moment she was all he wanted.

Standing in his jeans and boots he sat down to tighten his laces and looked over to Clara on the bed, who was on her stomach again, with the sheet just covering her ass and let him see the tattoos on her back.

He had seen the lions already but there was a tattoo on her lower back that spanned from hip to hip. He pushed himself out of the chair and walked over to sit on the bed and look at the tat. It was an SR-25, MK 11, sniper rifle with the Marine Corp emblem on the butt of the gun.

"You a jarhead?" He asked while he admired the detail of the work.

"No, but my father was." She answered sleepily then yawned and closed her eyes.

Happy didn't say another word and stood. He put his shirt and cut back on and left. There was no pleading from the bed to stay or promises to find him later. It was just a flat out booty call. Happy got what he wanted, and knew Clara got it too, and then he left. There was no fuss or anything like that to worry about, he knew he was going to like her.

He went back to the clubhouse and back to his room. He was sweaty and smelled like a combination of both of them and he needed a shower. It took him a grand total of two minutes to run a soapy wash cloth over his entire body and then rinse himself off. He knew he would shave in the morning so he just dropped onto his bed, still damp and fully naked and chased a few more hours of sleep until the morning.

Happy only ended up getting an hour and a half of extra sleep, but he felt fine. He changed into his Teller-Morrow jumpsuit and walked out toward the shop. There was a few cars already being worked on and so Happy just walked over to the car Tig was under and was about to ask what needed to be done when Juice showed up.

"Where'd you head off to last night?" Juice asked grinning.

Happy glared at him.

"Admit it, she's hot and you fucked her again." Juice said excitedly, smacking Happy's arm.

Before Happy could strangle the younger member Tig rolled out from under the car. "Nothin' to be ashamed of Hap, we'd have fucked her if she gave us the change." Tig said grinning.

Juice laughed like the boy he was with an excited glint in his eye. "She's a freak isn't she?" He asked happily.

Happy was preparing to give them the smallest ounce of information just to get them to shut up, when the Queen herself popped out of the office. "You three should be working!" Gemma yelled.

"Aw, come on Gemma, Hap tapped the bartender's ass, we need the specifics." Tig said to Gemma as he stood up from the rolling board.

"Better than the sluts that hang around here." Gemma commented with a grin before going back into the office.

Happy tried not to smile at Gemma, because then the guys would never let him live it down. "What's wrong with the cars anyway?" Happy asked turning around to look at the other cars.

Tig started going on about the transmission on the car he was under and the subject of Clara was abandoned.

Happy spent the rest of the day doing honest work at the shop. He shared Chinese take-out with the guys left at Teller-Morrow. Juice, Tig, Bobby and Piney were the only ones there. After dinner they played poker until midnight and everyone dispersed. Piney and Bobby went home, Tig went looking for something to have sex with and Juice had work to do for Gemma.

With nothing else to do, Happy seriously thought about going to Lorst Liquor and bumming in the parking lot until two in the morning and then fucking Clara on his bike. He decided against it. Instead he cleaned guns, knives and all of the hidden weapons in Teller-Morrow until he was too tired to move his hands.

He returned all of the weapons to their hiding spots, put the cleaning supplies away and dragged himself to his room. He looked his door, stripped out of most of his clothes and dropped onto his bed. Staring at the ceiling, Happy grinned and rolled over to his left bedside table and opened the bottom drawer.

Buried under dirty magazines, random things Happy found himself using and pieces of guns that were still useful was the good bottle of scotch he bought from Henry Lorst. He pulled the bottle out and spun the cap off. Pushing himself up against the head board, he brought the bottle to his lips and poured the warm, burning liquor down his throat. Grinning even more, he settled into his bed and enjoyed the bottle of the best scotch he'd had in years.

AN: Review!


	6. The Sex is Everything

AN: The Season finale was insane! Happy is alive, heading to jail, but alive! I also had another spark for a SOA Happy/OC or possible Juice/OC still don't know how I want to make it if I do start it, for now, I'm working on this one, and here is your update! Enjoy! :D Thanks for all the love and I'm glad you all like 'my' Happy and Clara. :)

Chapter Six

The Sex is Everything

It was almost two in the morning when Happy rolled into the parking lot of Lorst Liquor, right in front of the door and balanced his bike while he waited. For the past ten days Happy had waited in the parking lot twice for Clara to get off work. For the most part he had caught her before work, but the times he couldn't get to her before work, he waited.

Happy knew what it looked like and he hated it. It wasn't quite like that. It had just become routine. He would wake up, brush his teeth, eat something unhealthy, drink a beer, work on whatever cars needed to be finished, and then he'd fuck Clara. She didn't say anything about the daily occurrence and Happy was damn sure she didn't even notice. They were both just sex crazed people that had great sex with each other it was just that simple.

He heard the door lock and the grates lower and knew it would be only another minute or two before she would be locking up and joining him. Her car was parked and waiting for her, but he wasn't going to let her get to it. She came around the corner and stopped, looking between his bike and her car.

"You know, I am extremely independent. Hence the car." She said pointing to her car across the lot.

"Get on." He rasped as he turned his bike on.

"And if I don't?" She asked crossly.

It was their game, he would make demands and she would be stubborn for a while before making they compromised. Happy grinned and revved the engine of his bike and drove right in front of her. She huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Subtle," She muttered, shaking her head.

Happy nodded behind him.

She sighed loudly and slid behind him, making sure all of her body was against him, making him growl lowly while she slipped her arms around him and gripped him tightly. If he was going to force her to leave her car behind, again, she was going to make him suffer for it.

It took them less than two minutes to get to her motel room. A full minute to get up the stairs and another to get undressed but they spent hours fucking each others brains out. At four in the morning, they were both exhausted and Happy passed out with his legs tangled with Clara's and his arm draped across her.

Waking up with weight on his arm and drool crusted to his face, Happy opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. The motel room was full of light and though he had been on his side when he fell asleep, he woke up on his back with Clara on her stomach, asleep on his arm and tucked closely to his side.

If there was any other girl, he would have freaked out a little but with Clara he already knew that they slept oddly and it wasn't the first time they had ended up tangled and when she woke up, she wouldn't have romantic thoughts about them. Pulling his arm out from under her she groaned loudly.

"I was comfortable, dammit." She grumbled at him as he pushed himself up and sat at the edge of the bed.

He scratched his face and looked over his shoulder at her. "Tough shit," He rasped.

She grabbed one of the tossed pillows and threw it at his head but he ducked to avoid the hit and walked to the bathroom, grabbing his clothes as he did. After a long piss, he got dressed and walked back into the room. Clara was stretched out on the bed with half her body covered with a sheet while she flipped through the channel's on the TV, looking for something to watch and acting like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. All she needed was a beer in her hand and a gun under her pillow and she would have been the perfect woman.

"Clay has another job for you." Happy told her as he sat in the chair across from her and put his boots on.

"Really?" She asked, not actually caring.

"Same price, just us this time." He answered.

"So why does he want to pay a bartender for a regular party?" She asked confused.

"He likes you." He answered with the little knowledge he had about the whole event.

"That's just nasty." She said with a twisted face.

"Not like that." He said rolling his eyes.

"Sure," She said unconvinced.

Happy stood, resisting the urge to take the pillow and hit her with it, and put his cut on. She had turned her attention to the TV and didn't really care about who was standing in her room.

"I'll get you from work later today, he already cleared it with Henry." He told her as he walked toward the door.

"You all really need to stop planning this stuff without me!" She yelled after him.

Happy just shut the door behind him, grinning a little as he did. He knew how much it pissed her off that they did it without her knowledge and he liked her pissed off. The sex was better. He didn't know exactly why Clay wanted her back for a simple get together, but he didn't question his President and just passed the message along to her.

The party was for Opie's engagement to Lyla, and just another reason to get wasted and be merry. And, yeah, they didn't need her there, but she had a way with the Sons that even Happy couldn't deny and he was sure it had something to do with the sniper riffle tattooed on her back.

When he got back to Teller-Morrow, Clay was outside with Gemma. He parked his bike and walked up to them. "She's coming." He said to Clay.

"Good, I like her." Gemma said with a grin and kissed Clay before she walked off toward the office.

Happy scowled at Gemma's statement. He did not want the whole club thinking she was going to be his Old Lady, because she wasn't. She was a chick he liked to fuck and liked to fuck with him. In his mind, what he had with her was nothing different than a Crow Eater, other than the fact that she didn't sleep with any of the other guys.

"Get her around seven." Clay said, and then walked over to were Piney was waxing a bike.

Happy nodded and walked to the garage, to start on the cars waiting for attention.

The hours passed by quickly and before Happy knew it, Juice was reminding him about Clay's order. He stepped away from the pick up truck, not bothering to wash his hands and just took an extra helmet from the garage and walked to his bike and drove off toward Lorst Liquor.

Clara's car hadn't moved from the spot and Henry's truck was still waiting, though, normally he would have left at that time. He parked his bike and strode into the shop, walking right up to the counter and leaning on it. Clara had a book covering her face that read The Iliad and her feet propped on the counter. He nudged her foot and the book dropped. She glared at him through her glasses.

"I'm working." She snapped.

"Come on," He said nodding to the spot next to him.

Henry came out from the back and patted Clara on the shoulder. "Don't worry Clara, I have it covered." He said smiling between the two of them.

Clara looked like she was going to scream, but just moved out of the seat and walked around the counter. Happy thought she might hit him but just stood two feet away from him, with her arms crossed over her chest and her book under her arm.

"Piney's coming later." Happy told Henry.

"Everything will be ready for him." Henry promised.

Happy nodded and pushed Clara out of the store, to his bike. Before she could argue, or open her mouth, he grabbed the helmet and put it on her head and fastened the strap under her chin.

"I feel like a two year old." She hissed.

"You look like one." He said before he got on his Dyna.

She smacked him with her book and then climbed on the bike behind him. She only wrapped one of her arms around him, loosely and held her book with the other, close to her chest. Happy took off as soon as her feet were on the pegs and drove back to T-M.

When he got her to Teller-Morrow, half the club was outside with their girls and when Clara got off his bike and gave the helmet back, they looked a little disappointed. Happy knew why. They wanted her in skimpy black leather again. He looked at her while he balanced his bike. She was in dark jeans, as always, with a black, baggy, long sleeved shirt. It didn't matter how much clothes she wore to him, because she still walked with the same roll in her hips that she use to make him cum so hard he lost his breath. He could see that through a parka.

He parked his bike and walked after her but stopped at the group of his brothers while Clara walked into the clubhouse and straight to the bar. She didn't need a chaperone, she knew where the bar was.

"Where's our sexy bartender?" Bobby asked disappointed.

"We're going to have kids here, we really don't need any more skimpy outfits then there are already." Lyla pointed out.

"Eh," Juice said with a shrug, not necessarily agreeing. Opie smacked him upside the head and everyone laughed.

It only took fifteen minutes for everyone else to arrive and they all moved into the club house. Piney had gone back to Lorst Liquor and picked up all the booze for the party. Music was playing, though no one could hear it because of all the noise. Children were running around, babies were being coddled by their parents and the single Sons had at least one Crow Eater at their finger tips.

Clara was at the bar, with her book in the corner and just poured the drinks and took our beers as they were asked. She didn't have an attitude with anyone but Clay and Happy. She was indifferent with the rest of the club. The Crow Eaters had been glaring at her the whole time, because Happy was sitting at the bar with his whiskey and his feet propped up.

A Cara-Cara girl, or Crow Eater would try to take his attention and his lap but he didn't want any of them. He would glance at Clara each time and she only grinned and shook her head. "She's got a better body than I do." She pointed out when the third Cara-Cara girl stomped away from him.

"Doesn't know how to use it." He said before he took a sip of his whiskey.

She chuckled at him and poured a round of shots for some Prospects.

The party carried on, Happy still didn't move. Anyone who wanted him would come to him, as always. Gemma came over with Abel, to the back of the bar and pushed the barely, year-old into Clara's arms. "Hold him a second." She said without room for contest.

Clara sighed but balanced Abel on her hip, with him facing his grandmother as she looked under the bar for his food. Abel looked completely confused and Clara didn't look too thrilled while she tried to pour more shots with a baby in her arms.

"Thanks," Gemma said as she took Abel back.

"Bartender, baby-holder, what's the difference?" She asked sarcastically.

Gemma gave her a look before walking back to the couch where she sat with a very pregnant Tara. "She likes you." Happy noted.

"You sure?" She asked unconvinced.

"She let you hold her grandson." He said seriously.

Clara only shrugged at that. She didn't know the history that Abel had, or how fierce Gemma was when it came to her grandchild. Happy didn't feel the need to tell her about it anyway. He was sure Gemma or Tara would have more pleasure in doing so.

The party lasted well into the night. But around midnight, all of the children were asleep in strange places and the Old Ladies were whining about sleeping too. Jax got Tara and Abel home before they said anything to him. Clay got dragged out by Gemma and slowly everyone else left or went into the rooms around the clubhouse.

The Prospects were cleaning up, Bobby was on the couch with a Cara-Cara girl and Tig was between two random Crow Eaters, leaving Happy at the bar with Clara as she cleaned up. She didn't look tired, and he wasn't either, so when she walked out from behind the bar he took her arm and pulled her to his dorm and pinned her against the door. A second later he had her thighs in his hands and was hiking her up, latching her legs around his waist.

"There really isn't a discreet bone in your body, is there?" Clara asked as she slipped her hands under his shirt to trace the muscles of his stomach.

Happy only grinned wolfishly as he leaned in to cover his mouth with hers to keep her from talking. She tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as their teeth crashed together and Happy carried her to his bed and threw her down. He grabbed her legs, plucking her shoes off and tearing her jeans off and putting himself between her thighs, moving his mouth to the junction of her hip and thigh, making her cry out loudly.

"Fuck!" She yelped. It wasn't the last time she screamed profanities that night.

AN: Review!


	7. Understanding

AN: Working is such a drag. It ruins my time to write. Its so very horrible. I'm still hung up on SOA though. Happy is gorgeous. And if you have any good pictures of him, send them over! I don't have any good ones. Thanks again for the reviews and reading! You are all great.

Chapter Seven

Understanding

Clara stretched in the bed, trying to remember where she was before opened her eyes, but the scruffy chin that rubbed against her neck alluded to that before she could. A thick possessive arm was resting fully on her bare ass and she didn't need to look to know who it was but she opened her eyes anyway.

Happy lay in front of her, sleeping soundly, with a swollen lip where she bit him during their second round of sex. There were only a few inches of space between them and they were sharing the sheet from the bed with all of their clothing scattered across the room. The sight didn't surprise Clara in the least.

She yawned and started rubbing her eyes and tried to sit up but Happy's arm wound around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She was skin to skin with all of him, including the morning hard on that made her damp just thinking about it plunging into her.

Feeling more awake, she started wriggling out of his hold, making sure to graze his dick as much as possible. He grunted and tried to seal his grip on her, but she was already free. She got out of the bed, stark naked, and walked to the bathroom adjoining the room, leaving the door open, and jumped into the shower. She didn't know how many other girls had been in that bed with him and she wanted to clean herself of all of them. And try to get a round of shower sex out of him.

She heard his foot steps a few seconds later and the shower curtain opened while she turned the shower on. She didn't have time to turn and face him before he was in the shower with her and pinning her to the wall, with his fingers digging into her hips and his forehead pressed firmly against hers, breathing heavily against her.

She linked her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked the back of his head the way that made him growl like a dog ready to attack. "Morning," She murmured smugly.

He grunted loudly and ground his hard dick against her. She sucked in a breath and took his nipped at his bottom lip. He snarled at her and put his cock inside her in one swift movement, making her slide up the wall of the shower. Her hips were still sore from all of the sex, but at the angle they were in it didn't hurt and made her moan pleasantly.

Happy buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down on his favorite spot on her neck and started moving inside her, slowly at first. Clara attributed his speed to the fact that he literally just rolled out of bed and she found she didn't mind so much. She liked the slower pace at the moment. His hips moved deliberately, with enough force to make her whimper.

The sex gradually built up to the rough, pounding sex, they normally had. Clara was sure her tailbone was bruised from the porcelain shower wall and Happy's knee had banged the shower wall enough for him to favor the other leg. After they finished, he lowered her to her own feet, but didn't move.

The shower head was spraying them with warm water while they tried to control their breathing. Happy's face was still looming over Clara and his hands were groping whatever he could grab.

"I really have to find some kind of sex that you aren't good at." She murmured contently.

Happy just grinned down at her. "Won't happen." He replied huskily.

"I'm starting to get that." She said with a sigh.

When Happy finally released Clara she started washing herself and, consequently, Happy because he still kept himself as close to her as possible. She washed her hair, with the remnants of the mint shampoo and conditioner left over from a Cara-Cara girl or Crow Eater, Clara was sure. But she didn't care much, she needed something to wash her hair and it was there. She didn't even bother asking Happy about it.

Clara left the shower first and took the towel in the bathroom and started drying herself off. Happy had to finish rinsing himself off and came out of the shower and just grabbed a towel, ran it over his body and laid back in his bed, still completely naked.

Clara rolled her eyes and took her time, drying herself and her hair. She started getting dressed with Happy watching her from the bed. "You've got to take me back to the motel." She said firmly.

His shoulders shrugged and he just rolled up in his sheets and closed his eyes.

"Bastard." She cursed as she left the room, barely shutting the door as she left.

In the living area, Gemma was cleaning up from the party and smiled when she saw Clara stomping out of Happy's room.

"So, you stayed the night?" Gemma asked slyly.

"What was left of it." Clara muttered, running her fingers through her hair, trying to brush out the knots.

"Where's Happy?" Gemma asked with a hand on her hip.

"Sleeping," Clara answered rolling her eyes.

"Need a ride?" Gemma asked.

Clara wasn't going to be picky about how she got home. "Yeah," She said with a nod.

"Come on," Gemma said as she put the trash bag down and dug the keys out of her pocket.

Clara followed Gemma to an SUV and they drove out of Teller Morrow in complete silence. It had been the most uncomfortable car ride Clara had been on in a while. Normally, Clara could control the situation in some form, but she knew she could not with Gemma because Gemma was her equal.

"So, enjoy the party?" Gemma asked to fill the silence.

Clara looked at her oddly and shrugged. "I was just the bartender." She answered simply.

"I suppose." Gemma said almost cryptically.

"Is there something I don't know?" Clara asked confused.

"Not really." Gemma said casually.

"Right," Clara grumbled.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Clara didn't want to talk and Gemma had nothing else to say. She pulled up next to Clara's car and she opened the door as soon as the SUV was completely stopped.

"Thanks for the ride." Clara said with half a nod as she got out of the SUV.

"See you around." Gemma said grinning before Clara shut the door and she left the motel.

Gemma waited a little longer than she needed to at the stop sign, to make sure Clara got up to her room safely. The Mayans tended to hold a grudge and Gemma didn't want to see Clara get hurt because of it. She drove back to Teller Morrow as soon as the door was closed behind Clara.

Back at the shop, Gemma was about to go back to cleaning when Clay walked up to her. "Where'd you go?" He asked curiously.

At that point, Happy had just emerged from his room, dragging his feet in nothing but sweat pants and grabbed a beer from the bar. "Took someone's piece of ass home." Gemma snapped toward him.

Happy grumbled something under his breath and shuffled back to his room. Taking back a gulp of beer he shut and locked the door. He was exhausted. He hadn't felt so old in a while. But when he fell back in bed, the lingering smell of Clara's sweat made his pulse quicken and his eyes open a little wider.

He didn't want her to leave. Which was why he didn't give her a ride back to her motel room. He wanted her to stay with him. But he still wasn't going to tell her that. He'd never tell her that, or anyone else that. He laid in his bed, sulking with his beer until his eyes closed again and he fell back asleep.

A few hours later, there was a bang on his door, waking him up from a restful sleep. He got out of bed, not bothering to put on any other clothes and opened the door. Tig looked like a kid on Christmas standing outside his door.

"Guess who just showed up to bring the booze?" Tig asked excitedly.

Happy didn't have to guess, he could hear her yelling at someone about touching.

He left his room, shutting the door behind him and had to move through the crowd of his brothers and when he made it to the bar, he saw why. Clara had brought along another girl, a pretty, thin, blonde with big brown eyes. They were all ogling over the both of them while they stocked the bar. The Crow Eaters were sulking in the corner, watching all of their attentions get transferred to the new additions.

Happy made his way to the bar and moved the Prospect that was hovering to close for his liking.

"Back so soon?" Juice asked from the bar, looking between the new blonde and Clara.

"On orders from my job, I assure you." Clara said sourly.

"Just admit it, you missed us." Juice said smugly, winking at the blonde.

"Only when I'm dead." Clara said dryly, grinning.

Happy didn't say anything to her, only taking away the crates and stacking them next to the back door. The other girl that Clara brought along was slightly uncomfortable and was quick to unpack all of the boxes and rush back to Clara's car. When the alcohol was dispersed, they left. Happy walked out of the club and lit a cigarette, watching them leave while he puffed away.

"Why didn't you get a quickie out of her?" Tig asked almost disappointed.

Happy turned and glared at Tig.

"Her friend was hot." Juice said grinning evilly.

"Nice piece of ass." Tig sighed longingly.

Happy grunted in agreement, but he didn't have the same thoughts his brothers did. They wanted to fuck the brains out of the blonde, but Happy didn't have the same attraction. Normally, he would have gone and tried the friend, but he still couldn't look past Clara. She kept his attention even from the girl he would normally fuck in a heartbeat. The single thought made his stomach churn a little.

"Hey Clay, you think you can get Clara and her friend next time?" Juice asked hopefully.

"Ask him, he's the one who gets her." Clay said nodding toward Happy.

"Happy, have you got yourself an Old Lady?" Tig asked almost disgusted.

Happy turned to Tig's shocked face and glared at him. At the rate his mind was trying to work his way out of any possible monogamous attachment to Clara, he didn't need anyone to bring up her as his Old Lady.

"More like Old Hook-Up." Bobby said laughingly.

Happy took a long drag of his cigarette and didn't answer anything. He was still thinking. He was seriously considering not seeing her that night, and just fuck around with a Crow Eater, just to prove he'd be with someone else and that she wasn't his Old Lady. There were a few he could fuck right inside the clubhouse. But, he also knew if he did that it would just confirm what they were saying. Because the other Sons would know right away that he was just trying to prove them wrong.

Happy finished his cigarette and walked back into the clubhouse, walking straight back to his room. He had too much on his mind as he got dressed and went back to the bar, grabbing another beer. He needed something to clear his mind from everything. He walked over to Clay and downed half his beer as he walked.

"Need anything done?" Happy asked gruffly. An errand for the club would take his mind away from everything.

"Yeah, there's gonna be a drug run a few miles south of our town, make sure none of that shit gets over here." Clay said patting him on the shoulder with a wink.

Happy nodded and finished off his beer. He went to his room for his cut, one of his guns, knives and the keys to his bike before he took off toward the drug route.

The run took a few hours because they kept switching hands and back tracking to make sure they weren't followed or that the cops didn't get suspicious. When it was finished, and no where near Charming, Happy returned, glad for the little bit of peace he had. And as soon as he crossed city lines, Happy decided what he was going to do. He wouldn't see Clara for a few days.

Maybe he'd fuck someone else, maybe he wouldn't. But he wasn't going to see her. Call her. Speak to her. Or seek her out. Just enough time for the club to see she wasn't his one and only. And Happy was a little curious to see how she would react if he did. And that's what he did.

For two days he did what was asked of him, partied a few times, got his dick sucked a handful of times and didn't see Clara. Juice had seen her in town but she didn't say a word. Happy was feeling pretty damn good for that time. But on the third night, he didn't do so well.

Happy had done a lot for the club, good and bad, and he had no remorse for any of it. But he was haunted by parts of his past. Mostly his childhood. His mother raised him good, but the man he was forced to call his father made his life hell. What he had been put through as a child still terrorized him, seeping into his thoughts as he slept and scaring him, just like when he was a kid.

Sitting straight up in bed, drenched in sweat and gasping for air, Happy flew out of the bed like it was on fire hoping to escape from the thoughts. Out of habit he put his boots on, with a sweatshirt and his cut and left the clubhouse on his bike, needing the wind in his face and the roaring engine taking him away from his thoughts.

But as he left, he began to realize why he did spend so many nights with Clara. The sex they had knocked him out. He slept like a baby. No memories disturbed him. No nightmares woke him up. She managed to chase everything away better than any other whore before her and at that moment, he didn't give a shit about what the other Sons thought, he wanted a nights rest without being haunted by a past he tried to forget.

It took him less than five minutes to get to her motel. He parked close to the stairs and ran up them two at a time and started banging on her door. It took another two minutes for the door to open. Clara peeked through the cracked door for a moment before opening it fully, leaning against the door jamb in nothing but one of the shirts he had left.

"I should shoot you for waking me up." Clara grumbled sleepily.

He moved in to the room and took her with him, locking the door behind him. She took herself out of his hands and dropped back down to the bed, cuddling in the thick blanket.

He stripped down as he made his way across the room and climbed in the bed behind her, pressing his naked body to her and moving his hand up the shirt she wore.

"I really hate you sometimes." She mumbled sleepily and twisted her hips around.

"Makes the sex better." Happy rumbled, moving the shirt higher up her body.

Clara just grumbled something he couldn't make out and turned around and pushed her lips to his. He only moved his lips from her to take off the shirt and then turned her on her back and had his way with her.

The sex that ensued wasn't as intense as it normally would have been, since Clara was half asleep, but it was enough to make him tired. He laid on his stomach with his face buried in a pillow and his back to Clara. She was snoring, in the strange way she did, without a care in the world. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him, but he still struggled for sleep.

He tried to take his mind away from it all but he couldn't. He wondered if he'd need to start drinking when Clara rolled over and landed on him. He could feel her warm breasts on his back and her leg fall between his. She snorted once in her sleep and then clutched one of his shoulders unconsciously.

In the back of his mind, Happy wondered what was so endearing about her to him. He would never put up with the noise from another woman. Or allow her to sleep with him. Or even sleep on him. But there she was, doing all of the above.

He could feel her open mouth on his back and drool leak onto his skin. He thought about leaving, feeling uncomfortable for staying, but he finally felt relaxed. He closed his eyes again and his last thought for the night was wondering about why he was so comfortable with her.

Happy woke the next morning to an empty bed, a fresh mug of coffee on the bedside table next to him and a quiet room. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Clara didn't take his late night visit as any kind of attachment, and he didn't feel like he was missing anything without her there.

He didn't need her. She was just a convenience that he could live without if needed. Of course, that still didn't mean he was going to drop her like a hot potato. He was a greedy man. He was going to have her as long as possible. Without letting her know what she managed to give him.

AN: Review!


	8. Upkeep

AN: Spring break is damn near over. Class literally starts in like twenty minutes, but I thought you all deserved an updated for being so lovely to me. :) I will be working on more as soon as possible, but I do need to give my other stories some attention too. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Chapter Eight

Upkeep

Happy was still in a semi-state of denial. The cat-calls from the sons about Clara being his Old Lady didn't bother him anymore, or at least he didn't care. But he still hadn't brought any of it up to Clara. She was taking some of the teasing too, but she still hadn't asked Happy about anything. All they really did was have sex and then part ways.

But their arrangement had still developed enough for Happy to recognize that there was something between them. They had started to split the nights between the clubhouse and her motel. She had a small pile of clothes in his room and he had a bedside table drawer where Clara had haphazardly shoved any remaining clothes after their liaisons. It wasn't anything special to most people, but to Happy he was leaving a little bit of himself with her.

It had been a month and a half since he had started his fun with Clara. The fact that the number was growing by the day didn't help Happy's mind much. But that didn't stop him from fucking her daily.

He was stretched out on her bed while she was brushing her teeth in her bathroom after a shower. He was watching TV and drinking his second cup of coffee and completely naked. There wasn't a thing in the world that was moving him from his comfortable position, especially when he thought back to the image of Clara rolling her hips over his dick just a few hours earlier.

There was a loud knock on the door when the grin covered his face. He thought about moving to answer it, but Clara had already left the bathroom and got to the door, so he didn't even budge.

"What do you want?" Clara snapped irritated.

"Are you Clara Miller?" A pompous voice asked from outside.

"Why does it matter?" She asked snidely, with more attitude than when she started.

"You've been keeping strange company." The man pointed out knowingly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Clara demanded. Happy sat up at attention and grabbed his pants and started shoving his legs into them.

"Agent Martin, Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms." The other person answered smugly. Happy became increasingly angrier at the declaration.

"Oh, save your breath and say ATF." She said annoyed.

"Are you aware that one Ricardo Saul has been paying your rent for the past two weeks?" Agent Martin informed her knowingly.

Happy froze. There were a few things he had been doing behind Clara's back. One of them was paying off her rent. He didn't want her to have to worry about it, especially on the meager wages she was making at Lorst's. He only did it because he felt that he spent enough time there that he needed to contribute something.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"The Sons of Anarchy hit man, known as Happy, Ricardo Saul has been paying for your stay in this lovely place." Agent Martin answered smugly.

Of all of the reactions Clara had, he didn't expect her to bust out laughing and as Happy walked up to them and by the look of the ATF agents face, he didn't either. Holding her side and bracing herself against the door jamb, she looked over at Happy.

"Ricardo?" She asked hysterically.

Happy didn't address her and instead looked at Agent Martin. "Leave," He said lowly.

"I was addressing Ms. Miller." Agent Martin told Happy with a narrowed glare.

"Not anymore." Happy growled, taking the door, slamming it in his pretty face, locking it securely and looking to Clara, who was still embroiled in fits of laughter.

Happy rolled his eyes and grabbed her, shaking her and made her look at him in the eye.

"Ricardo," She said mockingly. Happy growled. "Normally I would be pissed that you're paying my rent behind my back, but this is hilarious." She told him with a beaming smile.

"Stay away from him." Happy ordered.

She stood on her toes and kissed him soundly, biting on his lip as she did. "Don't worry, he's not my type." She told him grinning. She pulled herself out of his hold and went back into the bathroom but stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Ricardo," She murmured with a wink then shut the door.

Happy wanted to put a hole through a wall. There were a few select few that knew his real name, except of course the authorities. So now, ATF knew Clara's ties to the club and she knew his name. He felt like his week was ruined.

Clara was never going to let him live it down, the ATF agent showing up, or learning his real name. Taking a deep breath he finished getting dressed and put his cut on and waited until Clara left the bathroom, fully dressed and smiling. Her smile faltered when she saw how serious he looked.

"We need to go." He said firmly.

"Come on, it was just ATF." She said rolling her eyes.

"Now," He pressed.

Clara stood stubbornly in front of him and looked at him oddly, like she was studying his level of seriousness in the matter.

"I will carry you." He affirmed, trying to get her to move.

"It's a common threat." She said idly.

He didn't even blink. Happy bent over and hauled her over his shoulder then walked right out of the room with her. She started kicking and screaming after his first step.

"Put me down _Ricardo_ or you and your bike and going up in flames!" She screamed, pounding on his back and flailing her legs repeatedly.

He didn't say a word. He carried her down the stairs, to his bike and set her down just long enough for her to land a hit to his stomach. He grunted but kept a tight and unbreakable grip on her arm.

"Get on the bike." He seethed.

"Why?" She demanded.

"This is their fucking game." He answered slowly. "They make it look like one of us is going to rat, or we're with someone that is, and then they leak it to the club to try and cause a war between us." He explained, feeling like he used too many words for the week, let alone the sentence.

"What does that have to do with me?" She said throwing her free arm up.

"They think you know something!" He snarled loudly.

"And I don't." She hissed, glaring at him.

"Not to them." He rasped so slow that she almost didn't hear him, even though the bass of his voice made her skin tingle.

He straddled the bike, letting go of her arm to grab the handle bars to straighten out then put his sunglasses on.

"Get on." He said as he started the engine.

She stopped and thought for a moment, looking down at him as he stared straight ahead. She finally growled and climbed on behind him, securing the helmet on her head before he gave her that order too. He took off when her thighs tightened around his hips and didn't stop for anything until he got to Teller Morrow.

When they stopped Clara got of the bike, took the helmet and dropped it where she had been sitting and stalked into the clubhouse. None of the Prospects tried to stop her. At that point they knew better. Even the Crow Eaters and Cara-Cara girls knew enough to get out of her way. Happy followed behind her and entered the clubhouse as soon as she walked up to Clay.

"I didn't sell anyone out to ATF." She told him flatly then turned on her heels to look at Happy. "Better?" She asked annoyed and then stalked toward the front door, snatching a bottle of whiskey from the bar beforehand.

"What's going on here?" Clay asked confused.

"ATF showed up and started questioning her." Happy said with a tired sigh, running his hand over his face.

"So they know she's a-" Clay was cut off before he could say the phrase Happy knew he would say by a quick glare. "Quick fuck for you." Clay finished.

Happy nodded tersely.

"Don't worry, we learned from our mistakes with Donna, we're not gonna kill her, who would we send?" Clay asked with a cackle.

Happy snorted and nodded again.

"Don't worry, they don't have anything, if they did they would be going after one of us instead of one of our bedmates." Clay said knowingly. "Don't change anything, they'll know they have some effect on us." He said defiantly.

Happy didn't even have to nod. He moved to the bar and took a beer and followed after Clara. He didn't necessarily want to deal with her while she was in a bad mood, but he still needed to make sure she was clear on how to deal with the ATF and any resulting authority figures. She was standing at by the bikes, leaning against the railing while she started tossing back whiskey.

"I am not going to be ordered around!" She yelled belligerently before taking a large gulp of the amber alcohol. "Not by the ATF, or by the president of your stupid club!" She said walking up to him and gabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Are you done?" Happy asked annoyed.

Clara's eye practically twitched before she finished the rest of the bottle and dropped it at their feet, letting the bottle smash to bits. She then turned on her heels and walked away. Watching her Converses walk off into the distance he thought about following her.

"If you ever want to fuck her again, you might want to go after her." Jax told him as he walked up to Happy.

Happy made a low growling sound and guzzled the last of his beer and left it on his bike and followed Clara. She was already out of Teller Morrow and around the corner. Happy strode up to her and walked in line with her. They didn't say a word to each other and he just kept walking until they made it around the corner and Happy pushed her against a building.

"I am not a fucking child." She hissed as she pulled away from Happy.

"Shut up and listen." He growled. "Just tell me if they come near you again. That's it. I don't care what else you do." He told her seriously.

"Thank you for giving me permission to live my life, I can finally carry on with my day." She snapped sarcastically then moved away from Happy and made her way down the street again, weaving as she tried to walk.

Happy rolled his eyes and went back to T.M. and walked up to a Prospect. "Go make sure she gets back to her motel in one piece." He said throwing his thumb over his shoulder.

The Prospect nodded confused but stopped sweeping up the pile of glass and got on his motorcycle and followed Clara. Happy walked back into the clubhouse and grabbed another beer. Bobby was sitting at the bar with Clay and started chuckling at him.

"I'd give her a few days to get over the urge to kill." Bobby said laughingly.

Happy growled and started drinking his beer.

Partially taking Bobby's advice, Happy didn't go near Clara until a full day had passed. He figured it would in best to let Clara be on her own for a while. He knew he would need the time to himself and they were a lot alike, according to most of the club. Juice had seen her at the liquor store and told him that she was still particularly pissed.

Two days later, still trying to keep himself alive and let Clara get over her own irritation, he was up late at night at the clubhouse with everyone in their room when there was a loud knock at the door. He was thinking about ignoring it until the knocking turned into pounding.

He forced himself out of bed, with his whiskey in hand, and walked to the door and opened it. Waiting on the other side, in jeans and sweatshirt, was Clara looking completely impatient.

"I don't have many pet peeves in the world, but there are people parked outside my motel, watching me. Its creeping me out. I can't sleep there without getting convicted of a serious crime." She spewed out quickly before brushing past him and walking to his room.

He stopped and growled, shutting the door behind her then following her back to his room. By the time he got to his room, Clara was already out of her jeans and sweatshirt with a long baggy shirt on and climbing under the covers of his bed.

He stood in spot and wondered if he could get sex out of the situation but Clara closed her eyes and was snoring softly a minute later. She was already asleep. Happy wondered if she was telling the truth, about being uncomfortable with people watching her that is, he knew the ATF would stake out her place. There was no doubting they were going to hound her for the rest of her time in Charming, if not longer. But Happy couldn't really wrap his mind around Clara having some kind of a weakness.

He sat in the chair across from the bed, watching her for a moment with his whiskey in hand, taking slow sips. It was quiet then, no noise, no pesky thoughts disturbing him. Clara's snoring wasn't even registering to him, he was used to it at that point which would normally bother him. When the bottle was half gone, which only took two more sips, he twisted the cap back on and put it in his bedside table and then stripped down to nothing and laid down.

With his back to her, he closed his eyes and let the effects of the alcohol move him to sleep. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, mostly because he was warm, content and thoroughly drunk.

When the sun streamed through the room, casting a glare in his face, he was almost forced to open his eyes. He felt warm, dry lips on his shoulder and a hand on his ribs. He didn't smell the stink of cheap perfume and it took him a little while to remember that Clara was there, mostly because they hadn't fucked the night before.

He craned his head back and only saw her tussled auburn hair across the pillow and her shoulders. He sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed, making Clara rolled onto her stomach and curled into a ball and mumbled something. Happy turned and smacked her ass loudly and then stood.

Clara cursed him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What time is it?" She muttered sleepily.

"Eight," Happy rasped back before he went into the bathroom and took a long piss.

When he got out of the bathroom Clara was standing in her jeans and bra, digging around the drawer that had her clothes. "Does everything here smell like booze and sweat?" She asked annoyed, turning to look at him.

Happy loved the way her breasts looked in her bra, not to mention how her ass looked in the jeans. "Probably," He said as he stared at her hips instead of her eyes.

"I need a ride to the laundry mat." She said with a huff, grabbing a clean black shirt, that had the Sons of Anarchy logo on the back, from one of his drawers and throwing it on. He felt a possessive pride fill his chest seeing her look so good in one of his club shirts.

"Where's your car?" He asked confused, know how independent she was and how much she hated to be parted with her car.

"At the motel," She answered casually, shrugging a little. "ATF would have followed me back here if I took my car, so I snuck out the back and walked." She explained further, making a face.

Happy stiffened. Not everyone in town knew her connection to the club, not to mention the fact that she had pissed off the Mayan's and they would enact revenge on her if they saw her walking alone in the middle of the night. He wanted to yell at her for it, but it felt like something that would be more of a reaction for someone he cared about in some way, so he left it alone.

He nodded and started getting dressed himself while Clara started picking up clothes and shoving them into a giant duffle bag that Happy kept under his bed. "What are you doing?" He asked when he noticed she was putting his clothes in the bag too.

"They smell like death, it wouldn't be such a bad thing for them to get washed." She answered simply.

Happy was going to attempt a retort but he was sure that his laundry was the main reason his room had a strange smell and Gemma was starting to threaten his life if he didn't do something about it because it was starting to seep into the rest of the clubhouse. He grumbled a reply.

After he was dressed he helped carry out the obscene amounts of clothes to one of the vans. "There wasn't a dead body in here, was there?" Clara asked once the clothes were all loaded into the back of the van and they were in their seats.

"You see any blood?" He asked her annoyed.

"Not visible." She grumbled.

"Then don't worry about it." He hissed.

"Just drive." She snapped, rolling her eyes heavily as they drove off of the T.M. lot.

At the laundry mat, in the middle of Charming, had a few single girls and some families and they all stopped dead in their tracks when Happy came in, lugging the duffle bag and Clara following him with two laundry baskets.

They were there for almost three hours, using four washers and four dryers at a time just to get all of the laundry they gathered finished. Happy didn't mind it so much, it gave him time to stop and clear his mind. Clara spent the time they weren't folding clothes, reading the newspaper or a magazine. She sat on one of the washers while Happy sat in one of the plastic chairs near the window, stretched out comfortably.

"They are waiting for you to snap and kill them all." Clara said laughingly as two people darted out when they caught sight of Happy just after walking in.

Happy grumbled and shrugged. He didn't really give a shit.

She shook her head and slid off of the dryer and sat next to him with her paper, folding her legs underneath her. He wanted to touch some part of her then, but he controlled himself for the moment. He wanted to do it when they were alone, when he could have her to himself and not have to share her with anyone else. And he knew she preferred it that way too, or she would have jumped him already.

When the laundry was done they loaded it back into the van and drove back to T.M. Most of the clubhouse was still asleep but Gemma was there, with Clay and Jax in Chapel. She noticed them drive up and soon after start unloading clean laundry.

"Are those clean clothes?" "Of Happy's."

"It was bugging me." Clara stated simply and walked around her into the clubhouse and to Happy's room.

Happy walked past Gemma, hauling the duffle bag over his shoulder and he tried his hardest to completely ignore the knowing grin she had plastered to her face that read "that's your Old Lady."

Walking into his room he saw Clara making his bed with clean sheets and shoving the clothes in the dresser at the same time. Did a Crow Eater do any house work? If he told her to. Did a Cara-Cara girl care if he had clean clothes? Not that he cared. But this woman, stubborn and rough like him, did all of it without being asked or told, not that he could tell her. He wondered if she got some sick enjoyment out of it and avoided thinking about the fact he saw before him. She was integrating herself into his world, slowly but surely.

AN: Review!


	9. Turning Point

AN: As a reward for posting an update to another story I have, I have also updated this one! I don't want to lose the ease I have when I write this so I am trying to finish it as soon as I can. :) Thank you all, again, for reading and commenting, I really do love it and I hope you all enjoy it! :D

Chapter Nine

Turning Point

From that point on Clara managed to have some say in almost every part of Happy's life, whether she knew it or not. Sometimes she didn't even need to say anything to him. He would ask her to stay at night when they stayed in his room at the clubhouse and then give her a ride whenever she would absently tell him she needed to do something. The only one who noticed was the women.

Gemma was the only one who pointed anything out to him. Mostly because she was the Presidents Old Lady and she had the right to say whatever she wanted. He didn't confirm or deny anything. He would just listen and make some kind of face at what he was being told.

He could see it in the way Tara and the others looked at him when he walked out of his room with Clara. They had never seen him touch her, no one did, but they watched how they moved around each other and what he said to her. He still didn't speak a lot, but he when he did speak it was mostly to her.

Clay was happy for him and teased him like the rest of the guys, but there was still work to be done. It was days away from the two month mark of Happy and Clara's tryst and Clay asked to see him before he was to pick Clara up from work.

"Hap, I need you to do something for me." Clay said seriously from the bar.

Happy walked over to him waited.

Clay took a long gulp of his beer and then explained Happy's new job. "There is a hit the Mayans are carrying out, make sure it's not on any of our guys." He told his dark hitman while handing him a vague address written on a napkin.

Happy nodded. "When do you need me to leave?" He asked.

"Now," Clay said firmly.

Happy didn't hesitate, he walked from Clay back to his room grabbed his favorite gun, knife and strapped them on. With his weapons he left the room, pulling a plain black hoodie over his cut and walked to the garage. Tig was fighting with an old Buick and cursing while he struggled, Happy walked over to him and hit his shoulder.

"Hap, what's up?" Tig asked tensely, while still trying to get the wrench to fit.

"Watch out for Clara, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Happy said as nonchalantly as he could. He wasn't sure why he was trusting Tig over someone like Jax or Opie would take the task with complete seriousness, but he did need someone would kill on a moment's notice if needed and that was Tig.

"Where you goin'?" Tig asked confused.

Happy nodded toward Clay's direction and didn't say anything. He walked out through the garage and to his bike and swung on then drove off toward Lorst's. He knew Clay had told him to leave then, but the liquor store was on the way to the hit and it would just be a short stop.

At the store were two bikes and Happy almost flipped, but calmed down when he saw they were just old men passing through. He parked his bike on the sidewalk near the door and strode right in. Clara was at the counter, reading a book with her hair spilling to cover her face.

Happy moved to the counter quietly. "Hey," he rasped, feeling more rushed than he normally did.

"I don't get off for another hour." Clara said tucking her hair behind her ear and glancing up at him for a moment.

"I'm leaving town for a day or two, Tig can pick you up if you need." He told her coolly.

Confusion crossed her eyes for a moment but she didn't ask, she didn't care about club business and that was generally the only thing he did if he wasn't fucking her. "I'd rather walk on hot coals." She said sarcastically and went back to reading her book.

Happy tried not to roll his eyes too heavily. "Keep out of trouble." He grumbled and left the store.

He straddled his motorcycle and took off to the highway and toward an area out of the Sons reach, with nothing but his glock and K-Bar. That was where he belonged, where he was comfortable and where he thrived in the world he was part of.

He was gone two days and didn't get back into Charming until the sun started to set. He went to the clubhouse first, he had already called Clay on the way back to let him know that he was successful and that everything went smooth but he wanted to change and shower. He hadn't had sex in that time and was going to be heading straight to Clara's motel as soon as he was in different clothes.

He had a quick shower as per usual and then jumped into new clothes and left soon after. The clubhouse was mostly empty and the people that were there didn't try to stop him. He got back on his bike and drove to the motel, it felt like he was back to his normal routine and it was nice. At the motel he parked in front of the stairs like he always did, not caring about anything around him, but once he got off his bike and looked up, all he saw was Clara entwined with someone else.

The man wasn't tall, no taller than Clara, without any kind of muscle mass, shaggy blonde hair and tanned skin. Happy was a possessive man, and seeing Clara lip locked with someone else drove him mad. He ran up the stairs, three at a time, just as Clara was pulling the younger man into her motel room. Happy grabbed the scrawny kid before he could cross the threshold and flung him to the railing, nearly pushing him over the edge.

"What the hell?" Clara screamed as she started trying to pull Happy away from the railing.

"Don't kill me!" The other man shrieked, more like a woman than a man.

Clara stopped trying to claw at Happy, she took a few steps back then ran at him, knocking him off balance enough to get the guy out of his grip and safely back on his feet. He took off faster than Happy could recover and when he did, Clara was already shoving him into her room.

Clara stood between Happy and the door while he heaved in rage. He contemplated how he would get her out of the way so he could track the man down and kill him, just for touching Clara. He couldn't think about anything else at the moment and just followed his gut. He rushed at her and tried to push her out of the way and into the bathroom, but she kneed him in the gut and they both toppled into the room.

Sitting on his chest and pinning his arms to the ground with her knees, Clara looked down at Happy with almost the same amount of rage he had. "Why did you do that?" She asked frustrated.

"He was touching you." Happy ground out, fuming as he replayed the scene of the younger man with his hands all over Clara.

"He was going to fuck me, but that's not the point here!" Clara bellowed, not accepting of his answer.

Another fresh wave of anger filled Happy and it fueled him with the power to buck Clara off him and get to his feet. He went for the door again but Clara jumped onto his back and looped her arms around his to lock them behind his back. He slammed her against a wall to get her to let go, but she didn't, she was just as stubborn as he was.

When he got close enough to the door to try to open it, she kicked off the door and sent them both flying back. Happy landed on her and she let out a cry of pain when the back of her head connected with the floor with a sickening thud. He was mildly worried then, but whatever injury she had wasn't enough to stop her and she kept her hold on him.

"Why does it matter if he was going to sleep with me or not?" Clara asked tensely, obviously still in pain from the sound of her voice.

Happy's answer was only a growl as he worked his way to his side, taking Clara with him and tried to use the position to get back to his feet. She hit the back of his knees and it sent him to the floor with a yell of pain.

"If you answer me, I'll let you leave." She said tiringly.

Happy pushed himself up and leaned against the dresser and looked to Clara. He hadn't actually looked at her since he returned. Her lips were dark from the make-out session she had with the younger man, her cheeks were red and there was blood in her mouth from fighting with Happy. She was holding the back of her head gingerly and yet, she didn't look any less fierce. A different woman would have been vulnerable at that moment, she would be on the verge of tears or putting Happy through a guilt trip from hell for hurting her. But Clara seemed to understand Happy's physical component to expressing his actual feelings and just wanted to know his reasoning.

"You're mine." He answered.

Clara's brow went up, in the way that made Happy wonder if she was going to hit him. This was where he was going to pay for everything, here a normal woman would turn into mush and throw herself at him, but now he had Clara and she was pissed and his statement didn't look like it was helping.

"Do I have some kind of mark on me that proves that?" She asked indignantly.

Happy nodded absently. Clara turned an even darker red. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to his lap and ran his fingers over the spot on his shoulder he liked to chew on, that had several scabs and faint scars. "There," He stated simply.

She tried to argue, he could see it, but she didn't have a response. It was his mark, technically. She pulled away from him and sat on the bed, Happy could see the hit to her head was enough to affect her balance and she couldn't stand and yell at the same time.

"It's still not a reason to go caveman on a guy that I'm about to fuck when that's all we do. There was never an agreement about exclusivity!" She hollered.

Happy could only grumble. It was true, they never said they couldn't sleep with other people but that still didn't take any of his anger away. With her away from his exit point, he stood and started for the door but stopped at the bathroom. There were little spots of blood, probably from the both of them because he could feel blood starting to seep from his brow. There was a dent in the wall, from Clara, and a crack in the bathroom door from Happy.

Seeing the damage, he understood the anger he had wasn't toward the little shit that Clara was going to sleep with, but with himself because he had left her alone and allowed it to happen. He grunted and turned to look at Clara. She was still on the bed, holding the back of her head while she looked down at the floor, staring out at nothing. There was blood on her lip now and he could see the bump start to form on her head.

He took the ice bucket from the bathroom and left the room wordlessly. He went to the ice machine in the next hallway over and filled the bucket and took it back to her room. He locked the door behind him and grabbed a wash cloth, put ice in it and twisted it up and handed it to her.

Clara looked between the ice filed cloth and him in confusion. "He's getting away, just so you know." She snapped.

Happy only shrugged.

"You make my head hurt." She groaned, snatching the cloth from him and holding it to the back of her head.

A part of him felt like he should have left, they weren't fighting any more, they weren't having sex, so there was no reason for him to be there. But he also managed to crack her head open and split the inside of her lip, it deserved a little consideration.

"You're bleeding on my bed sheet." She said flatly.

Happy glanced down and saw a dark stain on the midnight blue sheets. He looked over to the mirror and saw the blood practically coating one side of his face. They were both beat to shit. Happy wasn't all that surprised, he didn't think anyone would be able to fight her without getting hurt themselves.

She unconsciously knew the way to make him feel some kind of guilt, something he wasn't used to. He sat on the bed next to her and ran his hands over his face. He didn't feel bad about almost killing the guy she was about to sleep with, but he did feel bad about hurting her, even if he knew that she wasn't going to hold it against him, or be weaker for it.

Clara turned to look at him, still holding the ice to her head. He could practically feel her fuming at him from the spot. "Are you waiting for something particular?" She asked annoyed.

Happy lolled his head to look at her with knitted brows.

"You can leave." She said slowly and precisely.

Normally, he would have left, before she even told him to, but she was hurt and bleeding and so was he. He didn't want to leave at the moment.

She growled, almost as well as he did, and fell back on the bed. "You're not leaving, are you?" She asked tiringly.

Happy answered her by moving himself to lean against the head board and kicked his shoes off as he put his feet on the bed. There was enough room for Clara next to him and he waited, almost with anticipation for Clara to do something. After a few moments, she stood and stalked to her bathroom. She slammed the door shut and Happy heard the water kick on.

He stretched out further on the bed and got more comfortable. If she was going to make him leave, she would have done it already and that was something he knew for sure. He took off his pants and shirt and laid in just his boxers. He almost fell asleep waiting for her, but a few minutes later she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a large shirt with a clean face, more wash cloths and grabbed the ice bucket. She walked to the bed and dropped the bucket onto the bedside table, and put the wash cloths in the bucket and took one and then climbed onto Happy's hips and started wiping the blood away from his face.

"You are a stubborn, hard headed, violent, irrational idiot." She muttered as she cleaned his face.

Happy held her hips, stroking the front of her hip bones with his thumbs and looked up at her calm and contemplative face.

"Can we settle on an agreement?" She asked tiringly.

"About?" He asked with a deep breath.

"What the hell ever we're doing here." She said annoyed, tossing the blood soaked wash cloth into the ice bucket.

Happy let out a long groan and rubbed his jaw. He didn't want to have the conversation, and the urge to get up and leave was getting stronger by the second, he understood then why she was sitting on him. She wanted an answer and he wasn't leaving until she got one.

The mere thought of her with another man sent him into a psychotic jealous rage that would only end in someone's murder. It worried him that he was so possessive of her. He had never had this with another woman. He also knew that he couldn't lie to her.

"I don't want you with anyone else." He said firmly and seriously.

She looked at him for a while, nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought. Happy wanted to tear the shirt off of her and take her then, but restrained himself until she responded.

"Fine, but it goes for you too." She said with a stern voice and straight lips.

Happy felt a little more at ease then. They found even ground and neither of them had to admit anything heartfelt. He reached up and cupped her face with his hand and sat up to her level.

"We both probably have concussions." She said as he grabbed her and sealed her body to his.

"Then we better find some way to stay awake." He told her smugly.

He grabbed the shirt she was wearing, which was most likely his anyway and ripped it in half down the middle, and attacked her lips.

The sex they had wasn't rough, and it wasn't soft and sweet either. Happy still received claw marks on his back and arms and Clara still had a bite mark in the same place he always put it. But they both felt better afterward, if only to let out any remaining rage and frustration.

After Happy caught his breath and started to relax, he leaned against the headboard again, feeling more content then he had in the past few days. Clara put her head on Happy's chest and looked at the mass of tattoos that covered his upper body while she pulled her blanket around herself.

"I've never done this before." She muttered as she traced the lines of all of ink on his chest.

Happy wrapped his arm around her shoulder and moved her hair away from her face. "Me either." He admitted.

She let out a breath at his response. "Strangely, that makes me feel a little better." She said with a twisted face.

Happy chuckled and kissed the top of her head, holding her close. He was comfortable with her there and didn't want her to leave, ever. He didn't feel the need to leave her either. It was a rare time in his life when the company of someone else, woman or man, was all he actually wanted. He wanted to believed it was because he hadn't been laid in a few days or some other excuse because if he actually admitted the reason, the girl in his arms might not take to well to it. So he settled with holding her while she studied the tattoos he had and he let her auburn hair flow through his fingers.

AN: Review!


	10. Status

AN: Well, this took me almost a year, and it feels like it has been a month. I am a horrible person. Trying so hard to write for all my stories and give them the endings they deserve so I at least know I _can_ finish a story.

Chapter Ten

Status

Clara stared at Happy's sleeping form while she leaned against the dresser. He was naked on the sheets, lying face down, oblivious to the fact that Clara was panicking over her third cup of coffee. She couldn't sleep, mostly because of her head throbbing, but she was also freaking out about the fact that she just agreed to be with just him.

She was a few years away from thirty and it was the first time she had ever made any kind of relationship with a man. No matter how convoluted it was, it was an actual agreement to not be with anyone else. It made her stomach toss a little just thinking about it, because it wasn't that bad of an agreement.

She knew Happy wasn't going to hover over her, she would still have her own life and wouldn't demand things out of her like a normal man would. He wouldn't want her near him all the time and wouldn't get sappy. It was the kind of man she needed, no matter how much she didn't want to admit it.

She downed the rest of her coffee and started boiling more water. It was six AM and she would need all the energy she could get. She felt like crap and she knew she looked worse. She went to the bathroom after she started the water and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Fuck," She cursed at the sight of her busted lip, the bump on her forehead and the assorted bite marks from Happy. She left the bathroom almost as quickly as she entered started making her coffee with the water she had boiled.

"This is all your fault." She muttered, not really thinking anyone was listening,

"Why?" She heard Happy ask from the bed.

She set down the French press and turned to look at Happy. She was on edge. "It just is." She ground out.

Happy shrugged. "Okay," he rasped and rolled out of bed and pulled on his pants.

Clara turned back to her coffee and ignored Happy while she made her fourth cup. While the coffee steeped she tapped her fingers against the dresser while she watched the foam rise to the top of the coffee. She counted a full minute in her head then poured the dark liquid into her mug with creamer and sugar. She took a swig of the hot substance, hoping it would clear her head, but it didn't.

She felt Happy's arms slip between her arms and rest on the dresser as he leaned down to her neck. His breath was hot and wet, with his arms just holding her there possessively. It was a perfect symbolism of Happy, not exactly touching her, but close enough to protect her. He nibbled on her earlobe and she had to force herself not to completely lose control of her legs.

"Stop worrying so much." He whispered to her, making her knees wobble until she caught herself on the dresser. She hated him a little more then, just because his voice had the power to control her like that.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. His eyes were different then. Just slightly warmer, kinder even. He was shirtless, his chest an impressive landmark to his tattoos and whatever physical regiment he had. She wanted to lick something sweet off his stomach and bite the muscles of his neck. She willingly accepted the sway his physique held over her, it was something any warm blooded woman would have difficulty denying and she wasn't going to spend her entire life lying, it was too tiresome.

She put her coffee on the dresser and lifted herself onto it as well. Happy quickly closed the space between them and lowered his face to meet hers.

"Nothing changes." Clara stated.

"No other men." Happy said lowly. He was stubborn on making sure that point got across.

"No other women." She retorted. Happy just nodded.

She let out a long breath and wracked her mind as Happy started biting on her neck, like he did. If there was one man in the world that was her match in every sense of the word in was the biker tasting her flesh and rubbing the inside of her thighs. He was angry, rough, stubborn, vicious and unforgiving. But she also knew he could be highly possessive, affectionate and passionate.

She grabbed his face and took him away from her neck and pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped his shaven head while her heals dug into his ass. Their teeth crashed together and Clara felt a little better. She wouldn't omit such a thing, but when she was with Happy, it was easy to let go of everything and just be in the moment.

He moved his hand to her slick cunt and plunged three fingers into her. She was wet to the core, and her hips bucked into his hand. He bit her lips and moved down her body to the dripping pussy and took in the sweet smell, slinging her legs over his shoulders, before delving in tongue first. She screamed, like she hadn't in a while and her hips twitched like crazy and she was having trouble breathing.

He was doing it on purpose, because he wanted her to relax. Her stress was making him unsure about everything. He was still trying to convince himself that he wouldn't fuck it up, so he buried his face between her legs. There wasn't any way he was gunna be able to think about anything with her clit between his teeth.

Clara was starting to shake as he teased her clit. She dug her fingers into Happy's scalp and vaguely wondered if she would draw blood. His nails scrapped her thighs making her yelp. He smirked and stood to his full height, she whimpered as he left her clit and he picked her up to carry her to the bed.

They fucked like they always did, with aggression and anger. Clara was draped across his chest as Happy combed through her hair with his fingers.

"This makes me your Old Lady now, doesn't it?" She asked tiringly.

He grunted. "Sorta." He grumbled.

"If you ever smack my ass and try to order me around, I'll use your knife to flay you." She ground out dangerously.

He smirked and grabbed her face to kiss her. "That's why your mine." He rasped.

She wanted to roll her eyes but his possessiveness is what made him so much fun to fuck. She huffed and rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Happy followed her a few minutes later and got into the shower while she was still brushing the knots out of her hair.

They showered together, assessed the damage to themselves and the room. Clara had a bruise on the corner of her mouth and a bump on the back of her head and Happy had gash on his temple that didn't look so bad, but had caused a lot of bleeding.

"You're paying for this." Clara told him after they were out of the shower. Happy just grumbled. He was already going to give the manager a few hundred anyway.

They got dressed, Clara put on makeup so no one asked about the bruise and she made Happy coffee and they were going to go their separate ways when he stopped her at the door. She looked at him confused for a minute.

"Come to the clubhouse tonight." He said, hoping it didn't get him hit.

She looked at him for a while then shrugged. "Sure, if I remember." She said dismissively and walked out of the room. He left with her and the locked the door.

He went to the manager's office and gave them the money for the damages, and extra not to call the cops about the blood or domestic disturbance. They accepted, confused, and Happy drove back to the clubhouse.

When he got there, he went straight to Clay, who was with Gemma at the bar and they both regarded his injuries with the same look of confusion.

"Hap, what's the other guy look like?" Clay asked with a raised brow.

"Fight with Clara." He said with a shrug.

Gemma chuckled.

"She's my Old Lady." He said firmly.

"I think we knew that before you did Hap." Gemma said with a smug look.

Happy grumbled and stalked to his room, wondering why he even made the declaration. He changed into less bloodied clothes and went back out to start working on the cars in the garage.

Slowly throughout the day the others learned of Clara's new status. Tig was a little upset that he was singling out one lady to be his, and tried to tempt him with a Crow Eater, but she was a docile little blonde and he didn't want a docile little blonde. He didn't even want another fiery red head, he just wanted Clara.

They congratulated him and asked when Gemma was going to give her the Old Lady speech and just teased him about it. After the day was over and he turned down the offers from Cara-Cara girls and Crow Eaters alike and went to his room. It was nice to be alone.

He had asked Clara to come back to the clubhouse just to see if she would. After the fight and everything they agreed on, a part of him still didn't trust her and honestly, he didn't trust himself. He stayed up cleaning his guns until Clara would have been off her shift and just stared at the door for a while. He had music playing so he wouldn't go completely insane.

Ten minutes later he heard the front door open, but didn't get his hopes up. He heard an argument with Tig and tried not to tell himself it was Clara but when the door was thrown open to show her, looking pissed, he couldn't help but smile.

"He is a pervert and needs to be locked up." She told him as she pointed back toward the couches.

He nodded as he stood and pulled her into the room and shut the door behind her. He started undressing her as soon as the door was closed. They were both naked quickly and falling into his bed.

"Is this going to be a theme?" She asked breathlessly as he flipped her onto her knees.

He nipped at her ear from behind as he positioned his cock. "Yes," He rasped simply before he pushed himself into her, making her cry out.

AN: Review!


	11. Permanence

AN: Pretty fast update if I do say so myself. A month is fast at this point in my life, sadly. Drama is coming soon, like it always does with the Sons and to keep everything interesting. Hope everyone has enjoyed so far and continue to as well. :D

Chapter Eleven

Permanence

There was a time when Clara was always alone. She never spent more than an hour or two collectively with people, let alone a specific person. It just wasn't something she did. But now there was always someone in her bed or in her thoughts. Happy didn't even have to physically be there to make his presence in her life known. And it had been going steady for a few months, and Clara didn't mind much.

"Where the hell is my knife?" Happy yelled from the bathroom.

Clara sighed at the sound of her pseudo boyfriend's yell and plucked the weapon from the dresser and walked it over to him. He was completely naked in the bathroom, all flesh and muscle while he held his jeans, with his fist in a pocket and she passed over the hunting knife.

"Not sure how you can lose that monster." She said with a raised brow.

He glared at her for a moment before he put his pants on. "Gotta go," He said unceremoniously.

"Okay," Clara said simply.

He pulled the shirt on quickly and walked to Clara, pinning her against the counter and kissed her greedily. He didn't get the morning sex he wanted, but when Clay called, he jumped.

"I'm gonna be out, so call if you're coming over." She said as she broke away from him.

He looked at her suspiciously for a moment but nodded then left the bathroom, grabbing his cut, keys and gun before heading out of her room.

Clara sighed and followed him out to watch him ride off. She liked watching him ride. When he was out of sight she went back into her room and gathered her things. She had spent more time than she wanted in the motel and needed a place she could stretch out in. She had some things she knew perspective renters would need and then left.

There was a realtors office she had already called ahead too and was ready to find a place with more than one room. She hadn't mentioned it to Happy, since she wasn't sure of the protocol for that sort of thing during their semi-relationship. The office was in town and she was glad she didn't see any bikes or other familiar vehicles as she parked and walked into the office.

She wasn't really known around town as anything other than the girl working at the liquor store and she was happy for it. In the office the receptionist pointed her in the direction of the person she had spoken with, Amy Forell. She was a short, blonde who was too skinny for her own good.

"Clara, its nice to finally meet you." Amy said with a blindingly white smile.

Clara just nodded and sat in front of the desk of the small room.

"Did you decide what you were looking for?" She asked excitedly.

"A smaller place, an apartment or condo is fine, within Charming and at least two bedrooms and two baths." Clara listed off.

They spent a few hours looking over listings in the office, it was easy enough for Clara to tick off certain ones just by the look, size or location. When they singled them down to a handful, Amy offered to show them but Clara froze up. This would be a home. Something she normally didn't have and she wasn't a hundred percent ready for it. She made an excuse about work and scheduled for the next day.

When she left the office she walked across the road to the movie store. She ignored everything else around her and went into the store, looking for something to turn her mood around. She was halfway through the horror films when she felt her personal space being violated. She looked away from the shelves and was met with Gemma.

"Yeah?" She asked nonchalantly.

"So, looking for a new place?" Gemma asked knowingly.

"There is no such thing as privacy here, is there?" Clara asked in a growl.

"Not really. I know what Happy's dick looks like too." Gemma confirmed.

"That's a little appalling." Clara said trying not to gag.

"Just be careful, some people don't like the Sons." Gemma warned.

"Can't imagine why, gun-running motorcycle gangs are my favorite." Clara bit back.

"Just trying to give you friendly advice." Gemma said with a smile before she left.

Clara ended up buying more than she had planned because she needed something to calm her down. She went back to her place with a stack of movies and two bottles of whiskey and ignored the world.

She ended up drowning the first bottle with three bags of popcorn and a bag of pretzels through two movies, and effectively misplacing her phone. On her third movie and into her half gallon of ice cream the door to her room opened, with Happy storming in with the afternoon sunlight.

"Why didn't you answer?" He demanded, looking frazzled, or as much as a man like Happy could be frazzled.

"I can't find my phone." She grumbled back.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"Not enough." She pouted as she groped for the bottle on the floor that wasn't empty.

Happy groaned and walked across the room and opened the curtains and blinds. Clara squealed as the sunlight hit her again and tried to hide under the covers.

"What the hell Clara?" He asked frustrated.

"Gemma sees and hears all and I just wanted to privately look for my own place." She mumbled.

Happy looked at her for a long time, his arms crossed over his chest. She felt uncomfortable with his eyes on her, when normally she felt content.

"You're getting your own place?" He asked slowly, not wanting to get on her bad side.

"That's what you got out of what I said?" She asked angrily.

Happy rolled his eyes. "Gemma looks out for everyone. It's what she does." He said annoyed.

Clara didn't like the answer at all. "She isn't my mother." She snapped.

"Doesn't mean you don't need one." Happy commented.

"I don't do well with people telling me what to do." Clara hissed as she tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I got that." He grumbled as he dropped onto her bed and took the bottle from her and gulped down a swig.

Clara curled up into a ball between her pillows and wrapped her arms around her legs. "This is hard for me." She mumbled, almost hoping he didn't hear her.

He handed her back the bottle and moved close to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She took a gulp of the whiskey and handed it back to him, turning into his hold and slipping her hand under his shirt and felt better with his heat close to her.

"Need help?" He asked awkwardly.

Clara craned her head back to look at Happy. He looked so very confused, but Clara knew he was trying and that's all she really needed. She gave him a quirk of her lips and shook her head. "I had to do it at some point." She rationalized.

He nodded, but didn't let her go. He had spent most of the day designing the tattoo to show she was his Old Lady. He was still on edge with the whole relationship, but he knew in his gut he'd always be with her. She was too far into his life and his head and maybe even whatever heart he had left for her to leave him forever.

The thought of her getting a more permanent spot with her history put into perspective how deep she was getting with him. She wasn't one for a real place. She was already in Charming longer than she had been anywhere else in years.

He didn't mention the tattoo to her, he wasn't going to until he was done, they just spent the rest of the night drinking whiskey, watching movies and a few rounds of sex.

Clara had put on the wife-beater had had previously had on and curled close to him as the last movie finished.

"So, Gemma won't back off, will she?" Clara asked with a sigh.

Happy shook his head. "Nah," He answered honestly.

She traced the tattoos on his chest and reveled in the smell of sweat and sex. She really didn't like the thought of Gemma putting her nose everywhere, Happy's company and sex made up for it. "Fine." She mumbled.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and brushed through the auburn strands, enjoying the softness. "She likes you." He said.

"You say that a lot." She muttered.

"You don't remember it." He countered.

She bit into his chest, hard enough to make him flip her onto her back and pin her arms at her head. He leaned down to bite at her neck and tug at her ear lobe until her squirms started to make him hard, again.

"Friendly advice." He smirked down at her as he moved his dick to her still wet pussy and plunged inside her.

She groaned pleasantly and fell against the bed, letting go of any attempt to struggle. "I'll take it into consideration." She moaned playfully as she bit her lip.

Happy smirked again and pulled away long enough to flip her onto her stomach and finish them both of from behind.

When they were both spent of a good portion of bodily fluids, Happy lay in bed peacefully with Clara on his chest, again.

"Has Gemma really seen your dick?" She asked curiously, while still catching her breath.

Happy paused in thought for a moment. Nothing came to mind. "Probably," He said casually.

"That's just weird." She sighed, settling close to him.

He laughed at her discomfort and took the remote to shut the TV off and closed his eyes for whatever sleep he'd be able to get for the night.

AN: Review!


	12. Trying

AN: I don't want you to think I'm spoiling you guys or anything. I am trying my hardest to update the only story of mine that hasn't been updated/finished this year(twilight stories if your interested :D). Yes, since 2012 STARTED. But no, all I had in my head was this chapter. This took me less than three hours to write, depending on how my fickle muse feels I might get more out. Who knows? Why are reviews called comments now? Weird. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Trying

Happy devoted some of his free time to helping Clara find a place. He liked having a say in the matter since he didn't want her living somewhere too far or too dangerous, even if she could hold her own. But the fact that he had an opinion at all made everything more awkward. It was easier when they were just fucking. There wasn't anything else that made him think what they were doing was anything close to a relationship, but going to listed houses with her, that was pretty much the equivalent of holding up a sign that says 'whipped'.

Clara had to get a different realtor because the girl almost had a panic attack when Happy showed up with her. They were on the third place of the day, a house near Jax, with Greg. The house was a small, but compared to the motel room it was a mansion.

There was a small front yard with a fenced backyard and two car garage and that's when Happy stopped listening. He stayed outside and smoked, like he did for the other houses, until he wanted to go into the house or Greg came out. The man annoyed him, and he generally tried to stab people he didn't like.

Jax's place with Tara and the boys was just a block away. He liked the location. It was far enough away from the club for Clara and still close enough for Happy. After inhaling his cigarette he went into the house, almost walking into Greg.

"Oh, m-my apologies." The younger man stammered as he passed Happy and escaped back to his car.

Happy shut the door behind him and looked for Clara. He found in her in one of the two bedrooms, inspecting the closet. Happy leaned against the wall and watched her as she spun inside the closet.

"There's too much carpet." She said because she always liked to lead with something bad about the place.

"Its close to Jax." He retorted.

Clara huffed. "Its better than being across the street from Gemma." She grumbled.

Happy smirked. She loved the house, the smaller lot with the big living room. She almost bought it on sight until she saw Gemma's car pull into the drive way on the other side of the road. Happy almost lost it at the look on her face. She punched him as soon as they were on their way to the next place.

"Seems big enough." Clara said as she walked out of the closet to stand in front of Happy.

She was wearing yet another baggy, long shirt, with skinny jeans, with her hair freshly dried and laying a middle part, it had grown a lot since she first arrived and was getting long. He liked the long hair on her. She was eying him while she twirled the hem of her shirt nervously with her fingers, she wanted to know his opinion too.

"Its good." He said simply.

Clara rolled her eyes and let her head fall back. "You've said that every time." She complained to the ceiling.

He dipped his head down to her neck and grazed his favorite spot, making her shiver and grab him by his belt, forcing him into the wall. He thought he was going to get lucky but she back away from him and stood with her arms crossed.

He groaned. "Its for you, not me." He said with his normal form of logic.

Clara deflated against the wall with a groan. "This house shit is too fucking difficult." She said as she dropped her head into her hands.

Happy was not a man for displays of affection that didn't involve his dick being whipped out but he knew what she needed so he did it. He pulled her into his chest and hugged her. She let out a huff but wrapped her arms around his lower waist, under his shirt, and tucked her head under his chin.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"I need a drink." Happy said as he let her go and pulled her out of the house.

"I need two." Clara grumbled.

Clara spoke to Greg, in a more pleasant manner, letting him know she'd think about the options and get back to him. He was very excited at the thought of new business and even waved at Happy as he left.

Clara drove Happy back to the clubhouse where everything was in major disarray. There was a van that had bullet holes and blood in the very back and two Prospects were loading ammo.

"What happened?" She asked confused while they got out of the car.

Happy went from whatever mood he had been in to one of steely seriousness. He walked around the car to grab Clara and pull her into the clubhouse, looking every which way in case there were other shooters in the area. Inside the bar almost everyone and their families was there, looking angry or panicked. Happy clenched Clara's hand.

"Wait for me." Happy ground out as he released her.

"Okay," Clara said awkwardly, going to the empty corner and sitting.

She watched Happy go up to Clay then most of the guys disappeared, leaving their Old Lady's and kids. Clara didn't like being left alone with the women and children and even less when Gemma and Tara walked up to her.

"Where have you guys been?" Gemma demanded.

"Out, what happened?" Clara asked, trying to deflect the question.

"A protective detail got shot at on the way back to Charming, Mayan's are surrounding the city limits." Gemma answered, sounding as pissed as Happy had.

"Lovely." Clara groaned.

"We're locking down here for the night." Gemma said firmly.

"I'm going to Happy's room." She announced so they would guide Happy there if need be and because she needed a nap.

She had been exhausted for the past few days, on top of not being able to eat anything but Cheerios. She curled up on the bed and waited for Happy to return, or gun shots to ring through. She really didn't care which as long as she got to lay down.

She didn't know how long she managed to sleep but Clara was jostled awake by Happy, or mostly his lips. He was kissing her and holding her to the bed.

"Gonna head out to get the bastards." Happy growled once he stopped kissing her.

"Don't get shot." Was her parting advice.

He chuckled at went to the bedside table, taking out his favorite gun and two extra knives, and kissed Clara again before he left the room.

When she was alone she thought about sleeping again, but it was too hot, so she took off the shirt she was wearing and started searching for one of Happy's wifebeaters. She didn't hear the door open but she did hear Gemma whistle.

"Did you get a boob job when I wasn't looking?" Gemma asked as she stared unabashed at Clara's overflowing bra.

"I gained weight." Clara said rolling her eyes as she put on Happy's cleanest wife-beater she could find.

"Honey, you don't gain weight in your boobs." Gemma said knowingly before her brow cocked. "Are you pregnant?" She asked, almost happily.

Clara nearly broke her neck spinning to look at her. "Are you fucking crazy?" She demanded.

"Just a simple question." Gemma asked holding her hands in defeat. "The guys left, dinner is gonna be ready soon." She said before she left the room.

Clara sat on the edge of the bed and counted through her last period. It had been two months ago. She paled quickly and ran into the bedroom and started rummaging through the cabinet. She managed to find a single pregnancy test and scrambled to rip it open. While she peed on the stick she tried to keep her calm. For all she knew, it was a false alarm and she had to cut back on the Cheetos. She put the cap on the stick, upside down and placed it on the counter and started washing her hands. She couldn't even look at the stick, even though the answer was hiding from her. She paced the room and the bedroom for a full three minutes, even though it only called for two, to try to calm her nerves.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, it made sense. Her boobs had gotten at least a cup size bigger, along with her ass. She couldn't eat certain foods and she slept like a narcoleptic. She thought about how her body would change, and move to accommodate a baby, Happy's baby. Her throat clenched. She hoped the universe wasn't so horrible as to give a poor innocent baby to the two people most unlike a parent. When the third minute finished out she rushed to grab the test before she lost her nerve.

As soon as her eyes hovered over the pink plus sign she dropped the stick and made her way out to the bar to drown herself in as much alcohol she could consume before she blacked out. The other women were surprised to see her but as soon as Gemma saw her bee-lining for the bourbon she dropped what she was doing and walked up to her.

"Honey, that isn't the best idea." Gemma said surely as she pushed Clara back to Happy's room.

Clara fought against Gemma as much as she could until she couldn't anymore and dropped onto the bed. Gemma had shut and locked the door and walking to the bathroom where she picked up the pregnancy test from the ground and say next to Clara on the bed.

"It aint the end of the world." Gemma said soothingly as she smoothed out Clara's strewn hair.

"I am in no shape or form a mother." Clara said angrily as she snapped up.

"And you think I was?" Gemma yelled, standing up to tower over Clara. "I drank a helluva 'lot more than you and I probably fucked around just as much, but when that stick tells you you're a mother, shit changes." She said as she dropped the stick in Clara's lap.

"I don't fucking want it." Clara hissed as she threw the stick across the room to smash against the wall.

"Yeah, you do. Or you would have climbed out the window and ran for the closest abortion center." Gemma said with a calming motherly tone that normally would have made Clara even angrier, but at the moment it helped.

She thought about badass Gemma being even more badass before kids. She maintained her identity well and was happy as a grandma even.

"I'll bring you some food, just sleep, you look like shit." Gemma said as she patted Clara's head and walked out of the room leaving Clara to go through all her thoughts and fight for more sleep, all while trying not to imagine Happy showing up with pieces misses or holes in him.

AN: Review! Comment, whatever its called!


	13. One Piece

AN: I know this is a mini-update but I figured any update would be appreciated. Working on some other updates as well and other stories but I'm trying to get them finished so that its not 2-3 years until their finished. Depressing I know, but another Happy/OC will be coming out in the future.

Chapter Thirteen

One Piece

It was a long night, for everyone. No one went near Clara because they knew how angry and pissed off she was and she was only making everyone more nervous. Gemma kept her in Happy's room since it was cleared of booze and full of weapons. She could protect herself and whatever she was carrying inside her.

Gemma had joined her a few times throughout the night and asked a few questions to try to distract her from the dangerous mission Happy was on but it didn't help that them were all about the baby.

"You still have to go to the doctors." Gemma said as she lit a cigarette.

Clara glared at Gemma as she brought the cigarette to her mouth. She groaned and put it out quickly.

"What are you telling Happy?" Gemma asked with a sigh.

"That he's an asshole." Clara ground out.

Gemma laughed. "He's never had a kid before you know. Any girl that got pregnant by him aborted as quickly as she could." She said bluntly.

"Comforting." Clara moaned.

"Its different for you and you know it." Gemma said as she pointed the cigarette at her.

Clara kept her hands firmly at her hips so she didn't touch her stomach, so Gemma wouldn't see how much she had been attempting to wrap her mind around what was really happening to her. She spent most of the night trying to figure out how far along she was, when she might have actually gotten pregnant. She didn't have that many answers but she did at least settle on the fact that she couldn't make any decisions until she at least told Happy. Not that it mattered since Gemma was right. She was gonna keep the kid anyway.

"Have you heard anything from them?" Clara asked nervously as she kept up her pacing.

"No," Gemma answered glumly.

"Maybe he'll get blown to bits and then it really wouldn't matter anymore." Clara said hastily, feeling a knot form in her gut as she said it.

"That's fucked up, even for you." Gemma said easily.

"It's a skill." Clara retorted.

"After all this shit is settled and they get back in one piece then you'll need to tell Happy and go to the doctors." Gemma told her like a mother would tell her daughter.

Clara glared at her.

"Keep it up, I might not be able to out run you, but I'll hunt you down. Its for your own good so suck it the fuck up." Gemma warned her.

The next day is hard for everyone. Clara is still angry but has started to calm down a little. Just as she started to wrap her mind around being pregnant the Sons showed back up. The Mayan's were on the run and everyone was alive.

Clara heard the cheering but before she could get to the door, Happy was already opening it. He looked worse for wear but as soon as he saw her he grabbed her and kissed her. He slammed the door with his free hand and before Clara could process those few seconds, her clothes were already coming off.

Hot and frantic sex ensued and Clara was glad for the distraction, even if it was the very act that led to her current situation. After a few hours of using whatever surfaces they could for sex, they finally collapsed on the bed.

Clara is coiled around Happy, tighter than normal, and she knows he doesn't mind because he's already asleep. She feels better with him then because she can just enjoy the time. She doesn't have to think about the fact that she still has to tell him about the baby they made with all the sex, and the baby she probably fucked up with all the drinking.

She doesn't sleep well still because she doesn't know how he is going to take the news. But its easier for her to pretend nothing is wrong in his arms and she tricks herself long enough to fall asleep.

When the sun is up she is woken to Happy's tongue tracing out her clit. They had more sex until Happy heard her stomach growling. He brought them breakfast even though he really only drank coffee. Clara didn't touch her coffee even though she wanted it badly. She tried to distract herself by stuffing her face but Happy noticed.

"What's wrong with the coffee?"

"Nothing,"

"So what's wrong with you?"

"What?" She asked feeling more and more panicked.

"Clara, don't fuck around."

"What's wrong with me not drinking coffee?"

He just stared at her and waited. She ignored him and kept eating until there was no more food. She walked into the bathroom and tried to regain herself. She hadn't needed to throw up yet but she was getting the urge to do so.

She liked the breakfast she had just eaten so she tried not to, but as soon as she thought of what was going to happen when she told Happy about the baby that had the misfortune of finding itself in her uterus she felt the bile rise. She dropped to her knees and vomited whatever had just hit her stomach and whatever else she had eaten in the past week.

With the retching and vomit hitting the toilet, Happy knew he needed to check in on her. She was hugging the toilet and Happy got a wash cloth and got it damp and handed it to her while he filled a glass of water for her. She took the wash cloth and wiped her face and flushed the toilet. He crouched down and gave her the water. She took a sip of water and swished it around her mouth before she spit it out.

She leaned against the wall and looked at Happy's still waiting eyes. She took in a deep breath and steeled herself. "I'm pregnant." She murmured.

She wondered if Happy heard her because his face hadn't changed, he hadn't run or started shooting things. Of all of the reactions he was supposed to have, he wasn't having any of them. He was calm, eerily so and he hadn't budged, like he was waiting for her to say something else.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked concerned.

"Okay," He said simply with a shrug.

"That's it?!" She shrieked as she got to her feet. "I've been freaking out for two days thinking you were going to die, and then if you did live having to tell you about the thing _you_ implanted in my uterus!" She yelled at him, smacking him.

He reached out and pulled her to his chest and held her close. His head was still spinning while he tried to process everything but she was the one who needed to be calm at the moment. She tried to lash out against him for a while but then finally gave in and just rested under his chin.

When she wasn't angrily throwing herself around anymore he walked her back to the bed and laid down with her. She had a little bit of tears in her eyes but she kept her face buried. They didn't talk because that wasn't what they did. Happy just stayed there for her and would just wait for her tell him what she wanted to do.

Half way into the night Clay walks in and tells him he needs to run the boarders to see if there were anymore strays trying to sneak their way in. Happy doesn't wake up Clara because she's too tired and too frazzled to disturb. He leaves a gun and a knife on her bedside table and kisses her head.

He rides out trying not to think about the fact that he was leaving because Clara and his unborn baby. It still was hard to wrap his mind around it but he had to put it out of his mind for the time being in order to not get killed. He took his mind off of it by speeding in the dark and hoping to kill someone any time in his near future.

AN: Review!


	14. Bumpy Roads

AN: Thanks again for continuing to support me and my stories even when I disappear, hopefully I can finish this soon for you guys!

Chapter Fourteen

Bumpy Roads

Clara woke up earlier than she normally did, the sun was barely breaking over the sky. She made a disgruntled noise and reached out for Happy, but there was no one else on the bed with her. She opened her eyes and saw the empty side of bed. She snapped out of bed and looked around to see where Happy might be but she was alone in the room and there was a glock and a K-Bar on her bedside table. The knife was the knife Happy always carried with him.

She felt her heart drop and her stomach freeze over. She wanted to crawl inside a hole and stay away from the world for the rest of her life. He was gone, he left and the only thing he left was weapons and his dirty clothes. She hated her life and she hated him in that moment. She didn't care if she was over reacting.

She needed to leave. She scrambled out of the bed and put clothes on, she didn't care what it was and left the room. She didn't even bother tying her shoes. She almost made it out of bar when someone stopped her.

There was a strong hand that reached out and grabbed her, almost making her spin. "What's your rush?" Clay asked concerned.

"Let me go Clay." Clara hissed, yanking on her arm away from him.

"Happy didn't want you leaving." He told her quietly since it was still early in the morning.

"Maybe he shouldn't have left!" She screamed back at him.

"He didn't leave, I sent him out to check our boarders." He explained calmly.

"Don't cover for him." She seethed.

"He is out for me. He wanted you to stay until he came back. Its safer that way." He said seriously, glancing at her stomach.

She glared at him for a while as she tried to make sense of everything that was happening. Clay didn't look like he was lying to her and she would get the whole truth from Gemma and possibly get a chance to confront Happy. She huffed and pulled her arm out of Clay's grip.

She stormed back into the room and thought about disobeying Clay and sneaking out anyway. She was a grown adult and she could leave if she wanted to. But she was still curious to find out if Happy was actually sent away or if Clay was pulling her leg and lying to her for him while he got out his real reaction.

So she stayed.

She liked the room anyway and Gemma would bring her food whenever she yelled for it. She watched the history channel until she fell asleep or could block out her problem.

For the next two days Tara tried to coax her out of the room to go see a doctor, and she refused each time, getting more and more violent about it until Jax and Gemma finally got her to stop. Really, they locked her in the room. But Clara was still thin enough to slip through the window.

She got out and left for the motel. She had to walk to avoid anyone from noticing but she didn't care. She was getting sick of everyone trying to tell her what to do. She was really sick of waiting for Happy too. It was just getting annoying that the whole world had more say than she did.

The last time she lacked control like that was when her father was still alive and that wasn't going to happen again. She was an adult for Christ sakes. She started throwing her things into the boxes and containers she had forgotten.

She was going to move into a house, Happy was going to be with her in that house and now all she had was her car and belly full of Happy's spawn. She was getting angrier the more she packed. But with her anger she began to cry because she liked it there. Happy was a reason for her to stop running away and stop and be something more than a shadow and something that only half exists.

She had to stop half way and she dropped to the bed, holding her face in her hands while she tried to control the tears because she didn't understand why she was crying. She sat on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest, there was only so far she could go before her stomach got in the way and her tits were too sore to squish.

She said her goodbyes to everything while she literally held herself together. She said goodbye to Lorst's, the old man, her motel room, the Sons, Gemma and Happy. She figured she'd go to the next biggest town and get an abortion or something. But she almost didn't want to. She wanted something to remind her of the time she almost made a life for herself.

She was thinking about if she could actually become mother and if she would do the job justice at all when she heard the door slam. She snapped up and wondered why she didn't hear the door open until she saw Happy. He was wet and dirty and visibly angry.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled as he looked at everything she had half packed.

She sobbed a little to her knees to try and stop the crying to have a smart ass comment but she didn't have any, her throat was closing and tears took over again.

He started taking off his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom for ten minutes for a quick shower and then came back out, with just his pants on. He sat down next to her while she tried to control her breathing.

"Why?" He asked more calmly then he was at the moment.

Any ability she had to be calm was lost. "You left!" She yelled at him.

"Clay needed me." He answered gruffly but she didn't really like the answer.

"You don't do that!" She cried, kicking him and moving farther away from him. "You don't just leave me like that!" She was sobbing again, but it was getting harder to control herself.

He stiffened like steel and looked away from her. "I'm a Son first." He grumbled under his breath.

"You made your choice so I'm making mine." She snapped at him then pushed herself off the bed and stormed toward the door, but she didn't making it past him.

He grabbed her hand and spun her to look at him. He was at eye level with her stomach and she watched as he looked at it quizzically, almost like he didn't know what to do. "Don't." He muttered.

Clara was tired, upset and most of all scared, being highly emotional on top of all of that didn't help matters at all. She sank into his lap and held on to him. "I hate you." She murmured.

He held her close. He had missed her, while he was thinking about what the hell he had to do. No one had ever carried his kid before, at least anyone who told him. He didn't know what he had to do or what he should do. He didn't want a kid that was for sure, but he wanted Clara. He didn't know if he could have one without the other. He hadn't ever wanted someone enough to think about willingly having a kid. Not that it was willing anymore, it was just thrust upon him.

Clara was calm now and so she tried to get out of his arms again. But he stopped her again. She grunted. "Am I supposed to pee on you?" She snapped.

He let her go and she stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. He knew she probably didn't have to go to the bathroom but she would have peed on him out of spite. He waited for her to get out of the bathroom and when she did she tried to look tough and put together but he knew better.

"I'm getting rid of it." She told him stubbornly.

"Okay," He said simply with a nod.

"That's your answer here?" She asked angrily, throwing her hands up.

"Not my choice." He said with a shrug.

"At least you've got something right here!" She yelled at him and she turned to leave.

Happy let her go, because she didn't want him around at the moment and he knew that. So he watched her leave and wondered if she would come back and if she did if she would be coming back with or without his kid inside her.

Clara stormed through the clubhouse and went to her car and happily drove off. She didn't even care if someone tried to follow her because she knew how to shake anyone if needed. She had already checked on where the closest clinic was so she knew what she needed to get the abortion. She had a bit of a drive to get there and when she arrived it was close to empty. They were still open for a few more hours and she walked right in.

The receptionist was an older, tired looking woman and was looking at her with some form of sympathy, but Clara didn't care. "I need an abortion." She stated flatly.

The woman nodded. "We have an open appointment if you could fill out the paperwork for us." She said as she handed Clara a clipboard with three pieces of paper.

It was mindless work for her, nothing that she hadn't done before. She filled out the questions about the pregnancy as best she could and when she was done she was called back immediately. They drew blood and started running tests to make sure there weren't going to be complications and did an examination. As part of state law, they had to give her an ultrasound, but that wasn't until the procedure was to begin.

So Clara waited alone, in the sterile and cold room trying to keep her hands off of her stomach and tried to stay calm and cool. Because this is what she wanted, she didn't want to be a mother, not after her own mother. She didn't have what it took to care for anything when she couldn't even take care of herself properly.

The doctor came in and introduced herself and was as pleasant as she could be. She explained what needed to happen before the procedure could begin, which also included the ultrasound. Clara tried to argue about her alcohol consumption that probably already killed it, but the doctor told her the tests were normal and continued with the ultrasound anyway.

The wooshing sound filled the room and next thing she knew it leveled out to the rhythmic beating of a heart. The little heartbeat of a killer and an alcoholic with trust issues. She couldn't find any good reason to not go through with the abortion. It was best for everyone involved.

"Do you know how far along you are?" The doctor asked quietly.

"No." Clara answered shaking his head.

"With the blood test and the measurements of the fetus, you are more than likely a little more than three months along." The doctor said almost to herself.

"Fine." Clara snapped.

"Are you ready to get started?" The doctor asked with empathy in her eyes.

Clara took in a deep breath and was going to nod. She was going to say yes. But all she could think about was the pictures she had of her mother with her as a baby, how happy her mother looked to have someone that loved her so deeply. That needed her. That wasn't going to leave her on a motorcycle on the whim of an old man.

But then that meant she couldn't run anymore. She had to stop and be still for once in her life and couldn't run off because she didn't like the situation. She had to grow up and be that real adult she pretended to be so often.

"No." Clara muttered, shaking her head.

AN: Review!


End file.
